Cuatro chicas, cuatro casas
by polvo de angel
Summary: Ann Jones de Hufflepuff (Annie), Sophie Prewett de Slytherin, Charlotte Abbado de Ravenclaw (Charlie) y nuestra encantadora Lilian Evans de Gryffindor (Lily) se verán enfrentadas a la mayor de las dificultades. Solo uniendo las mejores cualidades de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts podrán vencer. Fanfic basado en la epoca de los merodeadores.
1. Llegando a Hogwarts

**1 Llegando a Hogwarts.**

Era el día 1 de Septiembre y un gran bullicio se estaba generando a las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts, en el andén 9 ¾. Muchas familias de magos se despedían entre besos, abrazos, risas y lagrimas. Entre todas esas personas se encontraba Lilian Evans, era una chica delgada, pelirroja y unos llamativos ojos verdes. Estaba en la casa Gryffindor, cargaba con un pesado baúl, donde destacaba una preciosa lechuza parda y de vivaces ojos ámbar llamada Rux.

Entró directamente en el tercer vagón, allí, en uno de los compartimentos se encontraba Charlotte Abbado, de la casa Ravenclaw, de origen italiano, con el pelo castaño rizado, los ojos color café y la piel bronceada. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo Historia de la Magia, su libro favorito.

-¡Hola Lily!- La saludó alegremente.

-Hola Charlie, ¿que tal el verano?

-Bien- Le respondió ella animada- Fui a ver a mi madre Franchesca.

-Me alegro- Luego con la mirada perdida dijo- Me encantaría conocerla.

-No lo creo- Dudó Charlie poniendo cara de desagrado- No es muy tierna con los invitados y tiene un humor horrible, si no fuera mi madre, no la toleraría.

-Sí, supongo, me la imagino regordeta, con un rodillo de cocina en la mano y gritando a todo el que ve ¡Que haces caminando en vez de trabando!- Lily se puso de pie inflando los cachetes y agitando una vara imaginaría mientras gritaba eso. Tras eso, rompió a reír a carcajada limpia.

A Charlotte se le salían las lágrimas de la risa mientras entre grandes carcajadas lograba decir- Es más bien delgaducha, siempre sentada en su silla del salón criticándome por lo pálida que estoy.

-Hola- Escucharon saludar a una chica bajita, con el pelo rubio y lacio y grandes ojos ambarinos. Se llamaba Ann Jones y estaba en la casa de Hufflepuff- ¿De que os reíais?

-De Lily- Respondió Charlie.

-De mi no- Protestó Lily mientras hacía un precioso puchero y ponía ojillos de cordero- De la madre de Charlie, Franchesca.

-Me encantaría conocerla- Medio suspiró Ann.

-Si, a mi también- Corroboró Lily- Pero parece que no es muy… amigable.

-Comprendo- Suspiró Ann.

-Mentira- Rió Lily.

-Verdad.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Mentira.

-Parad- Pidió Charlie con voz desesperada- ¿Sabéis donde está Sophie?

-No, y tampoco la he visto en todo el verano- Le respondió Ann.

-Ya aparecerá- Dijo Lily- Solo espero que no llegue tarde- Mientras decía eso miró compulsivamente el reloj. Lily era una chica obsesionada con la hora, odiaba llegar tarde y por eso le daba mucho coraje la gente que si lo hacía.

Se quedaron hablando entre risas y recuerdos asta que a las once menos diez apareció Remus Lupin. Era un chico agradable, de la casa Gryffindor, tenía el pelo castaño claro pero siempre parecía enfermo, unas ojeras parecían permanente tatuadas en su rostro, alrededor de unos bonitos ojos color miel y su piel de vez en cuando estaba surcada por alguna cicatriz.

-Evans, Abbado- Llamó a Lily y a Charlie- Tenemos que ir al vagón de los preceptos.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de Ann con un beso en la mejilla mientras le aseguraban que no se quedaría mucho rato sola.

Una vez que no hubo nadie en el compartimento, Ann sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un trozo de bizcocho, luego se acercó a la jaula de Rux, la lechuza de Lily y empezó a dárselo entre sonidos de aprobación del animal. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que la presencia de Sophie interrumpió en la estancia.

Sophie Prewett era una chica de estatura media, con la piel pálida, el pelo largo, rizado y negro como el azabache, Tenía los ojos grises. Era más bien solitaria y poco locuaz, le gustaba vestir de colores oscuros y estaba en la casa Slytherin, por lo que la gente solía tener muchos prejuicios con ella.

-Hola Ann- Le sonrío la Slytherin a la Hufflepuff.

-¡Hola Sophie!- Exclamo llena de alegría Ann mientras corría a darle un abrazo. Sophie se puso rígida y tras suspirar cansada, la Hufflepuff se separó- ¿Donde has estado todo el verano? No hemos sabido ninguna nada de ti- Le reprochó.

-Estuve viajando, al este para ser precisos- Y una sonrisa misteriosa se formó en su rostro.

Ann suspiró resignada pues sabía que cuando Sophie ponía esa sonrisa engreída, nada se escapaba de sus labios.

_Mientras en otro vagón y media hora antes…_

-Cornamenta ¿Cuánto queda para que sean las once?- Pregunto un chico moreno, alto y de ojos grises a su compañero. Se llamaba Sirius Black y estaba en la casa Gryffindor, al igual que el resto de su grupo, autodenominado "Los Merodeadores".

-¿Supongo que unos diez minutos no?- Le respondió James Potter, este tenía la piel bronceada, con el pelo negro completamente despeinado, tenía los ojos avellana y usaba gafas.

-Si- Dijo Remus Lupin mirando un reloj en su muñeca- Debo ir a recoger a Evans para la reunión de preceptos.

-¡Anda ya!- Exclamó alegre Petter Pettegrew, el cuarto merodeador- Tu lo que quieres es ver a Charlotte Abbado, que está en su mismo compartimento.

-Eso no es cierto- Protestó no muy convincente Remus.

-Da igual si es cierto o no- Paró James- Pero si ves a Lily pregúntale de mi parte si quiere ser mi novia- Y tras eso Remus salió del compartimento.

-Eres un pesado James- Se quejaron Sirius y Peter al unísono.

-Puede, pero no puede ser que la chica más guapa de Hogwarts se niegue a salir conmigo.

-La chica más guapa de Hogwarts, aunque me de asco admitirlo es mi prima Sophie Prewett- Gruñó Sirius, que no le gustaba hablar bien de su familia.

-Pero Prewett da miedo- Contradijo Peter y un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

-¡Que va Colagusano!- Exclamó despreocupado James- Solo es una asquerosa serpiente más. Una sangre limpia que va pavoneando sus asquerosas plumas ¿Verdad Canuto?

-Ojala- Dijo Sirius con tono siniestro- Es cierto que es una serpiente y mi prima, pero al contrarío de el resto de ellos que van por allí presumiendo, ella es… No se como explicarme.

-¿Siniestra?- Terminó Petter por él.

Tras eso los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, pero todos con Sophie Prewett en su mente.

Sirius estaba curiosamente callado, en su mente llegaban recuerdos de ellos dos de pequeños, jugando e insultando a sus familias

_(Flashbacks)_

_Mire a mi alrededor buscándola, habías acordado en que si en media hora no la encontraba se paraba el juego del escondite, habían pasado veinticinco minutos y no aparecía._

_A Sophie le ponía nerviosa jugar en casa. Su jardín era enorme, igual que el mío, pero era menos siniestro, con menos gárgolas y figuras de ángeles asesinos, aseguraba que por la noche daba miedo, que los días de lluvia, las ramas de los árboles crujían y sombras aterradoras se proyectaban en las paredes de su cuarto._

_-¡Sophie!- Grite a pleno pulmón- ¡Sophie se acabó el juego!- Mire a los lados con apremio pero no aparecía- ¡Sophie basta, el juego a acabado!_

_-¿A quien buscas Sirius?- Preguntó una voz infantil pero increíblemente mordaz. Vi a mi prima Bellatrix asomándose entre las sombras de la casa. Era increíblemente parecida a Sophie, por lo menos en aspecto, la misma piel clara, los mismos pelos rizados morenos, ella, Sophie y Andrómeda podrían pasar por trillizas._

_-¡Donde está!- Le exigí pues mi "querida" prima no me hablaba a no ser que fuera para algo malo- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo!_

_-No hemos hecho nada, pero cuidado, no valla a ser que al esconderse se haya introducido en un… hueco del que no pueda salir- Y tras eso se fue mientras reía maliciosamente._

_La busque desesperado, pero ni cinco minutos después apareció con un zumo de calabaza en la mano mientras me miraba confundida._

_-Se que dijiste que había acabado el tiempo, pero como quedaban cinco minutos y no estaba segura de si era una trampa… decidí esperar._

_Le di un beso protector en la mejilla- No me des esos sustos, vino Bella y me dijo que te habían hecho algo, y no lo permitiría, eres mi primita querida, te tengo que proteger._

_Tras eso nos dimos un abrazo y nos fuimos a casa a comer tarta de melaza._

_(Fin del Flashbacks)_

Sirius lamentaba tremendamente el haberse distanciado de ella tras entrar en Hogwarts, luchó contra viento y marea, pero en tercer año, ella por lo visto se cansó, rindió a la enemistad de Gryffindor y Slytherin y dejó de hablarle.

James no se quitaba de la cabeza a su pelirroja, Lilian Evans. En quinto curso se empezó fijare en ella, era una chica siempre rodeada de libros, también era bastante sociable pues se rodeaba de magos de todas la casas, tenía una curiosa afinidad con la casa Slytherin pues ella, para su desgracia, al principio no se separaba de Severus Snape, y ahora de Sophie Prewett. Fue en quinto curso cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de lo guapa que era, tenía unos grandes y llamativos ojos verde esmeralda, una piel clara sin ninguna imperfección, como si fuera de nata, era pelirroja, pero con un tono bastante oscuro. En año pasado, su obsesión por Lily aumento, las continuas negativas a salir con él no hicieron más que aumentar el sentimiento. Este curso venía dispuesto a que quedara rendido a sus pies.

Petter recordaba una y otra vez el más escalofriante momento de su vida.

_(Flashbacks)_

_Eran las once de la noche y tras una travesura con James, Sirius y Remus nos habíamos separados, la gata Norris nos acababa de pillar merodeando por los pasillos cercanos a la guarida Slytherin y en un momento de desesperación, nos habíamos separado._

_Me escondí en un pasillo un poco apartado para esperar a que la cosa se calmara cuando una suave brisa helada me acarició el rostro. Miré asustado y unos aterradores ojos negros me contemplaban fijamente. A la luz de la luna que entraba por uno de los ventanales, contemplé __una figura femenina, en un primer momento pensé que era Bellatrix Black, la prima odiosa de Canuto, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podía ser ella, pues Black siempre llevaba unos aterradores tacones de aguja con los que avisaba a los desprevenidos de su llegada, en cambio ella se había acercado a mi con el sigilo de una sombra._

_-¿Que hace un pequeño Gryffindor por estos pasillos a estas horas de la noche?- Su tono, terriblemente amable y siniestro hizo que me paralizara- ¿Te has perdido estúpido merodeador? Eso afectaría __catastróficamente__ a tu reputación- Su risa mordaz no me molesto pues para mi, ahora lo único que existía eran esos terribles ojos, negros como una noche sin luna, tan amenazantes y siniestros como las fauces de un dragón furioso._

_-No hago nada malo- Dije, puede que un poco de la actitud arrogante de James y la espontaneidad de Sirius se me hayan pegado- ¿Pero, y tu?_

_Otra risa capaz de helar la nieve._

_-Un ingenuo e inocente Gryffindor como tú, jamás podría imaginar las… cosas que una chica como yo puede hacer- Luego, bajando la voz- Pero si no lo quieres saber, será mejor que te vallas corriendo de aquí y mantengas la boca cerrada- Su tono bajo asta prácticamente lo insonoro, lo escuche bien, demasiado bien._

_No necesité que me lo dijera dos veces, olvidando cualquier tipo de precaución salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y no me sentí ligeramente mejor hasta que no llegue y vi la chimenea encendida en la sala común. Allí me esperaba Remus, que al ver mi rostro corrió preocupado a mí._

_-¿Qué ocurrió Colagusano?_

_Tartamudeé lo que me había ocurrido, cuando terminé de contarlo todo, Lunático se quedó meditando._

_-Me parece que la chica que viste es Sophie Prewett, una chica de Slytehrin de la misma edad que nosotros, pero si no me acuerdo mal, y mi memoria licántropa es muy buena, tiene los ojos grises, no negros, a lo mejor es una ilusión óptica a la luz o la cercanía…- Siguió meditando pero yo jamás me quitaría esa imagen de la mente._

_(Fin del Blashbacks)_

Peter jamás le contó a nadie lo que vivió en ese pasillo a excepción de a sus compañeros, los que por cierto no se tomaron muy enserio aquello.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	2. Reviviendo viejos demonios del pasado

**2 Reviviendo los viejos demonios del pasado**

Era de noche y al horizonte se empezó a vislumbrar la elegante silueta de Hogwarts. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban se empezaron a poner los uniformes, a guardar su ropa muggle y a coger sus baúles. En cuanto en tren paró, una atronadora voz empezó a llamar a los alumnos de primero. Era Hagrid, el guardabosques de la escuela, vivía en una caseta en los límites del bosque prohibido y el primer día con la llegada de los alumnos, se encargaba de conducir a los de primero a las barcas en las que llegaría.

En cuanto Ann y Lily escucharon a Hagrid corrieron a encontrarse con él. Hagrid las saludó con un beso y un abrazo de oso.

-Hola osito, te eché de menos- Dijo Ann con voz tierna. Hagrid era un medio gigante, medía lo mismo que dos hombres y tenía la fuerza de veinte, pero una sonrisa de Ann y se quedaba a sus pies.

-Hola princesa, y yo a ti también- Tras eso le acarició la cabeza con toda la ternura que podía tener una mano del tamaño de una carretilla.

-Yo también existo- Protestó Lily recibiendo como regalo que le revolvieran el pelo.

-Lily, Ann, tenemos que irnos o nos quedaremos sin carrozas- Dijo Sophie intentando separar a las chicas del semigigante.

-Hagrid, prometemos verte este domingo, pero por favor, los alumnos de primero se van a perder- Apoyó Charlie.

Se despidieron tras mucho esfuerzo. Quedaban bastantes carrozas cuando llegaron, por lo visto no podían salir pues los merodeadores habían bloqueado los caminos. Marlene Spelman, una agradable alumna de Hufflepuff se acercó a ellas corriendo en cuanto las vieron.

-Chicas menos mal que estáis aquí- Suspiró aliviada- ¿Podéis deshacer el entuerto que los merodeadores han creado?

Por todos era sabido que si los Merodeadores eran expertos en crear problemas, las chicas eran expertas en resolverlos. Sophie, Charlie y Lily suspiraron y se pusieron en marcha, cada año más aburridas de ellos. Annie, por contrario, las siguió con deseos de poder ver cierto merodeador de ojos grises que desde hacía unos años le había robado su corazón. Cuando vieron el desastre, pusieron los ojos en blanco. Los merodeadores no eran muy originales, una barrera de luz, como si de un muro fuera, impedía el acceso a Hogwarts, el hechizo, descubierto en cuarto curso lo habían usado en incontables ocasiones y aunque cada año lo hacían más complejo con la esperanza de que causara muchos problemas, en cuanto aparecían las chicas o cualquier profesor era fácilmente disuelto.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts eran en opinión de una gran mayoría, de los paisajes más bellos del mundo mágico. Ahora, antes de que comenzase el otoño, mostraba un aspecto espectacular. El castillo se elevaba orgulloso sobre el lago negro, al borde de un acantilado. Por el otro lado, los terrenos estaban forrados por una mullido manto verde, allí se distinguían la caseta de Hagrid y el campo de quiddich. La otra gran frontera de sus terrenos era el Bosque Prohibido, aquel, como una gran mancha oscura e irregular parecía querer avanzar. Todo el conjunto le daba a Hogwarts una apariencia mágica.

Entraron en el castillo y se dirigieron todos los alumnos menos los de primero al Gran Comedor. Allí, las mesas de las cuatro casas ya estaban perfectamente alineadas y preparadas para recibir con orgullo a los jóvenes magos que habitarían allí durante el año. Annie, Sophie, Lily y Charlie se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, cada una dirigiéndose a su mesa.

_En la mesa Slytherin…_

Sophie, en cuanto se separó de sus amigas se colocó la mascara de Slytherin arrogante y se sentó, lista para fingir. Bellatriz y Regulus Black, en cuanto la vieron sola sonrieron y se dirigieron a ella.

-¡Pero si tenemos aquí a mi amada prima, sola! ¿Dónde están tus amigas sangre sucia con las que te juntas?- Preguntó maliciosa Bella.

-En las otras mesas, estamos reuniendo gente para destruirte, pero sabes, eres peor que esos asquerosos bichos muggles llamados cucarachas- Tras eso sonrió victoriosa y saludó a Regulus con una sonrisa.

Bellatrix bufó molesta por la contestación, y mordaz respondió- ¿Para que te esfuerzas tanto en "destruirme" si yo soy la menor de tus molestias? Solo hay que ver las sucias ratas con las que te juntas para saber que eres tu la que apesta a basura.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella, estas tan sola y aburrida que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que insultarme a mi y juntarte con Regulus? Seguro que el pobre está bajo la maldición Imperio, de otra forma no encuentro motivos para estar contigo voluntariamente.

Regulus se esforzó en contener la risa tras la espalda de Bellatrix. Ella por el contrario le ignoró, no dispuesta a perder el duelo verbal entre ella y su prima. Sophie siempre había sido una chica más bien callada, cuando ella le hablaba con soberbia, bajaba la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos asentía asumiendo lo que le decía. Pero en su tercer año, cambió, se volvió borde, cínica, astuta, solitaria… Una autentica Slytherin.

-No, es solo que verte sola y teniendo como única compañía a Snape me produce tanto placer, no necesito nada más- Parecía satisfecha consigo misma pues Sophie dejó de prestarle atención. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que el director Dumbledore se había levantado y había comenzado a hablar.

El Director Albus Dumbledore tenía la capacidad de callar a todo el mundo con sus palabras, cuando el hablaba, todo el mundo le prestaba atención. Bellatrix Black se cruzó de brazos molesta pues aunque había dicho la última palabra, no sentía la satisfacción de haber ganado.

_En la mesa Gryffindor…_

-Hola Lily- Saludó entusiasta James en cuanto vio que Lily se dirigía en su dirección. A su lado Remus, Peter y Sirius rodaron los ojos, aburridos de esa actitud.

-Hola Potter- Respondió secamente Lily, luego se dirigió a la persona que realmente le interesaba y con un beso en la mejilla, se sentó junto a Alice Rosier- Hola Alice.

-¡Hola Lily, que alegría verte!

-Si, hace tiempo que no estamos juntas

-Desde quinto curso- Comentó de pasadas Alice, pero con claro reproche.

Tras eso todos se quedaron en silencio. Alice se sentía molesta, Lily incomoda y culpable, y James, que se sentaba cerca por una vez fue listo en presencia de Lily y cerró el pico para no meter la pata. Incluso varios alumnos de cursos inferiores se callaron ante el silencio de esos alumnos de séptimo siempre tan ruidosos y alborotadores. Cuando Dumbledore empezó su discurso, fue un gran alivió, la incomodidad reinaba en ese rincón de la mesa y en cuanto el viejo director pronunció la primera palabra, todos sus sentidos se situaron en él. No era un discurso demasiado novedoso, las mismas palabras de bienvenida, los mismos recordatorios de los lugares prohibidos y el mismo buen deseo de que el curso que comenzaba fuera bueno, pero fue de todas maneras, una válvula de tensión.

_En la mesa de Ravenclaw…_

Charlie se sentó en la mesa bastante distraída, en su mente, planeaba los horarios para compaginar el guiddich con sus obligaciones de precepta y los estudios suyos y de sus amigas. Tan concentrada estaba que no percibió que alguien se le estaba acercando por detrás hasta que no le rodeó con sus brazos.

Ella se tensó automáticamente, sabía a la perfección quien era, Mike Tilmon había sido su novio durante la mitad del curso anterior. Charlie le dejó pues su "insuficiente atención en él" provocaba que él la tratara como un objeto inservible e insignificante. Pero Tilmon no era de los que aceptaba que fuera la chica quien rompiera. Se consideraba un gran casanova, el mejor tras lo merodeadores, y parecía que no la iba a dejar en paz.

-Hola gatito- Dijo mientras intentaba besarla, cosa difícil pues Charlie se retorcía como una lombriz para intentar liberarse- Has estado muy evasiva este verano, no me has respondido ni una carta- Intento afirmar su agarre sobre la chica pero ella se lo ponía difícil, poco dispuesta a sumirse- Pareces un poco fría.

Varios alumnos de Ravenclaw contemplaban la escena, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada, Tilmon tenía fama de ser agresivo y rencoroso, y nadie tenía el valor de ayudarla. No fue asta que Tilmon, con tal de que se estuviera quieta, le agarró fuertemente de los cabellos castaños haciendo que Charlotte se le escapara un fuerte gemido de dolor que una persona se atrevió a intervenir.

Ann, no fue asta que escucho el ruido de dolor que no se dio cuanta de que su amiga estaba en peligro. Desde la mesa de alado, con varias miradas confundidas de Hufflepuff y otras tantas de Ravenclaw se dirigió a Tilmon varita en mano. Ni su baja estatura ni su rostro aniñado le quitaron autoridad; sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, estaban fijos en la pareja.

No se molestó en avisar, de un certero y rápido golpe en su entrepierna dejó tirado al enorme muchacho que le sacaba tres cabezas en el suelo. Luego, en un hechizo silencioso hizo que su pelo, castaño claro se volviera color vomito.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi amiga sucia rata!- Le dijo llena de rabia.

El joven, sintiéndose ofendido de que una chica le venciera, se levanto (encogido por el pulsante dolor) y con arrogancia le respondió- ¿Quien me lo va a impedir? _¿Tu?_¿Tu asquerosa sangre sucia?- Mike Tilmon no era sangre limpia, era mestizo; tampoco apoyaba el movimiento discriminador, era neutral; pero la rabia le consumía y no podía permitir que su orgullo y su fama quedasen manchados.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla sangre sucia!- Un compañero de Ann, Scott, salió a apoyarla.

-¡Y menos aun a tocarle un pelo!- Esta vez fue una chica de Ravenclaw, Marietta, la que intervino envalentonada por el apoyo que recibían las chicas frente a Tilmon.

-Y sobre todo, no te atrevas a faltarnos el respeto ni a ella ni a mi- Los ojos de Charlie eran llama viva, brillando de rabia- Si digo que no, es que no- Tras eso, de su varita, clavada en nuca salió un destello. Allí, escrita con la caligrafía de Charlie habían tatuadas las siguientes letras:

_Soy tan débil que tengo que atacar __a chicas para sentirme mejor. Y ni aun así lo consigo._

Tras eso se hizo la calma. Para las cuatro chicas el discurso del director y su posterior banquete fue un alivio. Cuando llego la hora de acostarse, todas se dirigieron en fila a la habitación de preceptos de Lily, como cada una era de una casa distinta si querían dormir juntas lo tenían que hacer allí.

Vieron sus baúles ya acomodados en la estancia. A mitad de quinto curso, las chicas le habían propuesto al director lo de dormir juntas, él muy entusiasmado con la idea de que fomentaran la relación entre las casas, adaptó la habitación de Lily para ellas y mandó a los elfos domésticos que en la distribución de los baúles a las habitaciones correspondientes, los suyos fueran enviados directamente a esa sala.

La estancia estaba cuidadosamente decorada de una forma muy neutral y elegante, pero siempre siguiendo los patrones de Hogwarts. La sala, circular, tenía cuatro camas con doseles en cada esquina y al igual que en el resto de las habitaciones, pero estas tenían las sabanas, colchas y mantas de color morado y dorado como color representativo de la magia, los doseles eran blancos, y en el centro había una elegante mesa con varias sillas. Un gran armario con cuatro compartimentos para las cuatro chicas estaba situado junto la entrada al baño.

-Wingardium Leviosa- Dijo Sophie levitando su cama y poniéndola junto a la de Ann. Tras eso, Charlie y Lily la imitaron juntándolas y creando una gran cama. Hoy dormirían juntas, cosa que en el fondo lo necesitaban.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	3. Luchando contra corriente

**3 Luchando contra corriente.**

Había pasado una semana y pronto los alumnos de séptimo pudieron comprobar que conseguir sus ansiados EXTASIS no sería tan fácil como creían.

Remus Lupin se encontraba en la biblioteca, concretamente en la Sección Prohibida. Situado en un rincón bastante apartado, solo, ante una enorme pila de libros. Estaba buscando información sobre los ingredientes para hacer la poción "Muertos en Vida"

…_Asfódelo_

_Asphodel es un miembro de la familia de las liliáceas y tiene hojas largas y delgadas. Se encuentra en todo el mundo y tiene usos mágicos y no mágicos. La raíz en polvo de Asphodel se utiliza en la creación de varias pociones, como el tiro de la muerte en vida, y la poción Wiggenweld…_

Tan concentrado estaba que no fue hasta que una voz le susurró en el oído que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Charlotte.

-Hola Lupin-Murmuró, y su voz, como arroyo en montaña, frasca y melódica captó por completo la atención del joven licántropo.

-Hola Abbado- Respondió Lupin. Su mirada jamás se despegó del pergamino, pero su atención estaba puesta en el dulce aroma vainillado de su piel, en las suaves cosquillas que su cabello castaño le hacía en el cuello y en lo bonitos que eran sus ojos aun sin haberlos visto todavía- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?- Consiguió decir.

-No, pero gracias- Susurró. Lupin, pendiente solo de el tono de su voz, apenas era consciente de lo que la joven decía, solo feliz de tenerla cerca- Solo… venía a ver que joven mago se encontraba en las profundidades de la Sección Prohibida y preguntarle si le molesta que me quede con él.

Charlie había estado durante larga media hora contemplando el trajín de Remus detrás de una estantería. Admirando el bonito tono de su cabello castaño a la luz de las velas, contemplando fascinada la absoluta concentración del merodeador y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado en vez de oculta como una sombra.

Cuando se dio cuanta estaba a su derecha, aspirando su maravilloso aroma almizclado y sufriendo en silencio por la gran cantidad de cicatrices de su rostro. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder tenerle para si, de esa manera podría besar cada una de ellas mientras con un hechizo aprendido a principios del año pasado las borraba, de esa manera podría dormir en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y su reconfortable esencia, velando sus sueños igual que ella velaría por los suyos.

Para poder así llamarle, decirle- Hola Lupin…- Sin vergüenza. Charlie se paralizó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Remus, _su_Remus había pegado un respingo al sentirla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aun sabiendo quien era, no era suficiente digna, pues ni se molesto en apartar la mirada de su trabajo. Trabajo donde su pulcra letra trazaba los datos de una tarea que no debían entregar hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero que él ya había empezado.

Se le aguaron los ojos de dolor al pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo poco que era ella para él, solo una compañera, una precepta con la que estaba obligado a pasar tardes de guardias en vez de haciendo trastadas con sus amigos Gryffindor.

-Me encantaría que te quedaras aquí- Respondió Lupin, todavía pensando como soportar su presencia sin besar sus labios de caramelo- Podrías hacer el trabajo conmigo.

-Voy un momento a por mis cosas- Tanto Charlie como Remus necesitaban unos segundos a solas para preparase a estar juntos durante… el tiempo que tardaran en hacer el trabajo. Los dos, voluntariamente, se habían autoimpuesto una dulce tortura, y los dos, con gusto, la asumirían y disfrutarían al máximo.

En cuanto Charlie desapareció tras la estantería de "Maldiciones defensivas" Remus, como tonto enamorado que era se apresuró a amontonar las docenas de libros y pergaminos esparcidos por la superficie para así dejarle sitio a ella. Tomo una silla y la puso a su lado, pues aunque sabía que era arriesgado tenerla tan cerca, en el fondo era lo único que deseaba.

Miró por la ventana mientras inspiraba con fuerza, el anochecer con su luz naranja teñía la sala de calidez. Se giró al sentir una presencia y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Charlotte Abbado era simple y llanamente la aparición de un ángel. Su pelo castaño, rizado, se encontraba suelto y desprendía destellos de fuego con las últimas luces del día. Sus ojos, color café tenían un brillo único, un brillo de ilusión. Su caminar parecía etéreo y Lupin solo pudo maldecir la túnica de la escuela y los molestos libros, carpetas y tinteros que sujetaba por impedirle admirar su elegante figura.

-¿Empezamos?- Preguntó la joven Ravenclaw al ver que Remus parecía momentáneamente mudo. Charlie también se encontraba deslumbrada por su presencia, pero mientras lentamente recogía sus cosas su mente racional se había esforzado en controlarla.

-¡Cla-Claro, claro!- Y le indico con un gesto que se sentara.

Tras eso pasaron unas dos tiernas horas llenas de miradas furtivas, incómodos silencios y roces "accidentales", pero las dos palabras que los dos gritaban en su interior jamás fueron pronunciadas por sus labios, condenando así su ardiente pasión y necesidad del otro al silencio.

_Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…_

Sophie se encontraba apunto de dormirse mientras los últimos rayos de luz alumbraban las aguas del Lago Negro. Les había prometido a las chicas que para mañana tendría preparado Astronomía, pero el agotamiento de la semana y la falta de rutina provocada por el verano la tenían exhausta.

Severus Snape, con un carraspeo la sacó de su ensoñación. Al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, a Sophie le caía bien el huraño mestizo. Era callado, su porte tímida y sobretodo, su amor por su amiga Lily, habían provocado el aprecio hacía él.

-Siento molestarle Prewett- Le dijo, siempre educado, siempre con respeto- Pero si te duermes aquí te arriesgaras a una desagradable sorpresa de su encantadora prima Bellatrix Black.

-Tienes razón Severus- Bostezó fuertemente- Gracias, de veras.

-De nada- Fue su respuesta y una autentica sonrisa surcó su pálido rostro- Tienes que descansar, esas ojeras se ven más marcadas de lo normal, me preocupa y solo estamos en la primera semana.

-Es cierto, lo siento- Volvió a bostezar y se puso en pie perezosamente- ¿Me puedes acompañar a mi cuarto? No creo estar lo suficiente lúcida como para caminar sin tropezarme y más cargando con mis bártulos.

Severus Snape no respondió, se puso a recoger sus cosas al mismo tiempo que la Slytherin- No hace falta, las puedo llevar yo- Se apresuró a decir Sophie, al ver lo que el joven estaba haciendo, pero ignorando sus palabras Snape terminó de amontonar sus cosa y en un distante gesto tomó el brazo de la chica para guiarla a su habitación.

Sophie llevaba la mitad de las cosas y Severus la otra mitad. Ante la calidez del cuerpo en el que se apoyaba y la suavidad de sus vestimentas, la poca lucidez que la chica pudo recuperar se perdió y fue trastabillando por los pasillos de la escuela. Snape, incomodo por la cercanía intentaba mantener la máxima distancia posible sin ser grosero, pues estaba claro que solo sujetándole ligeramente el brazo su amiga no llegaría hasta el final.

Sophie no fue consciente de cómo había llegado a su cuarto, pero cuando abrió sobresaltada sus grises ojos se encontraba tumbada en la cama y siendo arropada por el Slytherin, que claramente se sentía un tanto incomodo en una situación tan íntima.

-Gracias Severus- Dijo ella, sentándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro, ninguno era excesivamente cariñoso, los dos solían repeler el contacto humano, pero por dos motivos muy distintos.

Cuando Snape se fue, Sophie bostezó profundamente y con gran esfuerzo se dirigió a su armario para coger su pijama. Formado por unos pantalones largos y una camisa de tirantas, era color negro con unos lazos blancos en la cintura y en el pecho.

Vio que en la habitación solo estaba Annie, dormida profundamente. A Ann le encantaba dormir, era muy inquieta y siempre por las mañanas estaba enredada en sus sabanas y con un nido de pájaros en vez de pelo. Escucho el sonido de la ducha y supuso que era Lily, pues Charlie se había ido a la biblioteca y su estudiosa amiga una vez que entraba, no salía.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía estaba tirada en la cama, sobre sus mantas negras, (que las había cambiado el primer día) sin taparse ni nada y completamente dormida.

Lily salió de la ducha y se encontró con Sophie, no la había escuchado llegar pero no le sorprendió, si había algo que caracterizaba a los Slytherin era que se movían como sombras, y en su amiga esa característica se acentuaba más todavía. Con una sonrisa amorosa la arropó suavemente y le apartó con ternura los cabellos de la cara, preocupada por sus acentuadas ojeras, pues no eran solo una muestra de cansancio.

_Mientras en la biblioteca…_

-¡Terminamos!- Exclamó orgullosa Charlie olvidándose de la norma de guardar silencio en la biblioteca. A su lado Remus sonreía divertido.

-Y es tarde, deberíamos irnos- Comentó el Gryffindor mientras se ponía de pie y con cuidado y extremado cariño ordenaba uno a uno sus pergaminos pues tras el duro trabajo que habían hecho se negaba a echarlo a perder por no cuidarlo.

Remus Lupin se estiró de forma poco "decorosa" mientras a su lado Charlie le contemplaba divertida. El chico había tenido que aguantar en una postura bastante rígida durante todo ese tiempo pues no quería cometer un paso en falso y besarla, acariciarla, o simplemente contemplarla con cara de tonto por lo que ahora se encontraba bastante fatigado.

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca pero en ningún momento se tocaron, siempre manteniendo una distancia de seguridad. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que separaba sus caminos se despidieron con seco "Adiós" mientras en el fondo de su ser, las emociones bullían con fuerza, deseando salir.

Lily estaba apunto de acostarse cuando el sonido de una puerta le llamó la atención. Charlie entró y Lily casi se queda muda de la impresión. Su amiga estaba en su mundo, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y apretando con fervor una pila de pergaminos escritos.

-Buenas noches Charlie- La saludó sin recibir respuesta. Claramente la Ravenclaw no la había escuchado. Lily se encogió de hombros pues sabía que hoy no obtendría respuestas, pero poco dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

_En la sala común de Gryffindor…_

-¡Por fin apareces Lunatico!-James Potter casi se le abalanza, pero sirius le cogió de la manga de la túnica.

-¿Por qué parece que has corrido la maratón? Estas exhausto.

-Nada, nada- Dijo Remus todavía intentando recuperarse de la presencia de Charlotte- Solo estaba en la biblioteca.

Aunque claramente esa no era una buena respuesta, sus amigos tenían cosas mejores en las que pensar así que se encogieron de hombros y se concentraron en los planos de su siguiente gran broma.

-No puede ser en clase de pociones, Horace Slughorn siempre exagera sus castigos si las serpientes son perjudicadas- Dijo Sirius rotundo.

-Tampoco puedes ser en transformaciones- Se apresuró Peter- Se me ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensar en el castigo de McGonagall.

-¡En Historia de la Magia!- Exclamo eufórico James- ¡El profesor Binns está siempre tan despistado que no se enterará de nada!

-Me parece buena idea- Aprobó Remus- Pero podemos hablarlo mañana, estoy agotado y necesito URGENTEMENTE descansar.

_En ese momento en el despacho del director…_

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba dando vueltas mientras miles de problemas sin soluciones e agolpaban en su mente. De vez en cuando extraía recuerdos y los depositaba en su pensadero.

-Dime mi viejo amigo- Le habló a su fenix- Que debemos hacer,_ tiempos duros se avecinan…_

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	4. ¡Venganza!

**4 ¡Venganza!**

¡Ahh!-Chilló fuertemente Lily-¡Malditos Merodeadores!

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó sobresaltada Charlie-¡Malditos Merodeadores!

-¡Malditos Merodeadores! ¿Dónde esta su firma? ¡Siempre hay una nota suya! ¿Dónde está?- A Sophie poco le faltaba para escupir fuego por los ojos. Su temperamento Slytherin le gritaba venganza por esa terrible falta a su orgullo.

-¿Qu… Com… pe-pero que?- Ann tenía un pajar en vez de melena y estaba tirada en el suelo- ¡No, que asquerosidad!- Gimió con sufrimiento.

Todo el suelo de la habitación estaba embadurnado en un pringue ambarino que olía fuertemente a resina de Bobatulas, una sustancia de olor muy fuerte que costaba mucho limpiar.

Lily estaba suspendida en el aire, solo frenada por el techo de su dosel, en el colchón un brillo indicaba que le habían echado polvos de hadas. Charlie estaba completamente atada a la cama por las raíces de una Dama de Noche. La cama de Sophie estaba rodeada de una trampa de acromántula y aunque no había quedado pegada a sus resistentes hilos, poco le faltaba. Annie, al abrir los ojos había visto un zombie de papel (el monstruo que más miedo le daba) y del susto había pegado un bote cayéndose de la cama, haciendo equilibrismo para que su pelo no tocase a resina y salir del capullo de sabanas en el que todos los días quedaba enredada.

-¿Alguien tiene una varita a mano?-Preguntó Lily contemplando fastidiada la suya, colocada en la mesita de noche e inaccesible en ese momento.

-Yo no- Se disculpó Charlie- Si me muevo hay probabilidades de que esta Dama de Noche me estrangule y aunque supongo que la habrán petrificado, mejor prevenir.

-Estoy contigo Charlie, no te preocupes- La disculpó Lily y es que Charlie tendía a cargar con responsabilidades que no eran suyas.

-No- Lloriqueó Annie- Pero estoy completamente atrapada y a mi pelo poco le queda para que la tijera sea la única solución.

-No se como habrán hecho estos idiotas esta telaraña, pero hasta un niño podría librarse- Comentó Sophie, y de un simple movimiento estiró la mano y cogió la varita para alivio de sus amigas, en concreto de cierta Hufflepuff que se estaba herniando en cuello.

_10 minutos más tarde…_

-Que dolor de cuello…- Dijo Ann mientras se masajeaba incomoda la nuca.

-Enseguida veremos a Poppy Annie, no te preocupes- La calmó Lily besando su frente, como una madre con su hija.

-¿Donde esta su nota?- Preguntó Charlie calmádamente- Sophie tiene razón, los merodeadores siempre dejan un mensaje.

-Eso, no vaya a ser que atribuyan su "obra maestra" a otra persona- Sophie seguía claramente enfadada, y destilaba veneno en cada silaba pronunciada- Entupidos, engreídos, fanfarrones…

-Está aquí- Interrumpió Lily la interminable lista de insultos de la Slytherin mientras cogía un pergamino perfectamente doblado de su almohada- Leo:

_Mi querida Lily, te escribo para pedirte una vez más que seas mí no…_

_Hola mis queridas e ingenuas chicas, bienvenidas a nuestro 7º año en Hogwarts, espero que os haya gustado nuestras pequeña broma de principio de curso. Saludos Canuto._

_¡Esto es una prueba de que no debéis subestimarnos o retarnos! ¡Ateneos a las consecuencias! (Sophie rodó los ojos con clara mofa ante las palabras acongojadas de Peter Pettegrew)_

_Abbado, este sábado hay guardia y nos toca juntos. P. D. La Dama de Noche estaba petrificada, somos bromistas no asesinos. Lunático_

-¿Está claro que merecen venganza como mínimo?- Dijo Sophie mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

-No estoy a favor de la violencia, pero merecen un escarmiento, se han pasado- La apoyó Ann.

-¿Pero como lo hacemos?- Preguntó Charlie, poco acostumbrada a salirse de las normas y claramente sin experiencia en el campo de las bromas.

-Devolviéndosela- Dijo Lily y en su voz no había opción a replica. Lily estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, odiaba las bromas de los merodeadores y estaba harta de su comportamiento infantil-Tenemos que idear un plan, un plan que provoque que la escuela tiemble- Siguió hablando.

-¿Pero como lo hacemos?- Insistió Charlie.

-Lo tengo todo pensado, por lo menos de que tratará, pero lo más difícil será ultimar los detalles- Meditó en voz alta Sophie. Estaba en su elemento, las bromas crueles eran su especialidad, pero asta ahora se había contenido por respeto a sus amigas.

-¿Qué tipo de… detalles?- Preguntó desconfiada Annie.

-Nada, cosas pequeñas que se deben hacer- Y un aura oscura la envolvió, un aura que denotaba su verdadera naturaleza.

-Chicas, son las nueve y media, debemos bajar o nos perderemos el desayuno- Apremió Annie mientras salía disparada a su armario, poco dispuesta a perderse su comida favorita del día.

En menos de lo que canta un fénix la joven Hufflepuff estaba vestida y preparada. Como era sábado aprovechó para vestirse con unos vaqueros claros y un polo blanco, dejando su melena rubia resplandeciente como el sol al aire. Podría ser una linda imagen si no gritara órdenes y daba prisa a sus amigas como una dictadora, preocupada por no llegar a tiempo_. "¡Te podrás maquillar luego Lily!" "¡Recógete el pelo en un moño Sophie, no hay tiempo de peinar ese caos!" "¡Las dos camisas te quedan estupendas Charlie, decídete YA!"_

Ninguna de sus amigas protestó por su comportamiento, estaban acostumbradas a su forma de ser, Ann era muy golosa y el desayuno era la comida que más dulces te ofrecía.

Asta que Annie no vio las mesas llenas de comida en el Gran Comedor, no respiró aliviada. Como no había mucha gente se sentaron juntas en Gryffindor, pues estaba claro que a los Slytherin no les haría mucha gracia que dos "sangre sucia" y además de otras casas se sentaran con ellos.

-Mmm, magdalenas con yogurt- Ronroneó Lily mientras cogía una y se servía un baso de zumo de naranja- Menos mal, era la última.

-Que haríais sin mi- Se sintió orgullosa Ann.

-Nada osito- Le respondió Charlie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvieron hablando entre risas asta que cierto grupo de cuatro Gryffindors apareció en escena.

Remus se tensó en cuanto vio a Charlotte comiendo y riendo en su mesa. Jamás la había visto de aquella manera, siendo una persona, y no solo una precepta o una entregada estudiante. Jamás la había visto tan libre y feliz, tan desinhibida y cómoda. Y la quiso más que nunca…

Peter miró a sus compañeros confundido, no sabía como reaccionar ante la presencia de Prewett, los recuerdos de aquella noche todavía le invadían, y aunque ahora no parecía tan aterradora, seguía desprendiendo ese aura oscura que daba la sensación que nadie más percibía _"¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo siniestra que es? ¿Qué es más que una simple Slytherin?"._

James, que al principio solo había tenido ojos para su pelirroja, y oído para sus palabras y risas, en cuanto vio a Prewett arrugo la nariz como si apestara. Nunca había hablado con ella y sino fuera la prima de Canuto y la amiga de Lily, cosa que no entendía de ella; hubiera sido una Slytherin más a la que atormentar. Pero su enorme parecido a Bellatrix Black y a Andromeda Tonsk, la hermana de Bellatrix provocaba que un enorme odio bullera en su interior _"¡Maldita serpiente! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a territorio de leones?"_

Sirius se quedó mudo de asombro en cuanto vio a su prima allí sentada. Su risa, su postura relajada, la forma en la que se apoyaba en Evans por algo gracioso que Ann Jones había contado, todo le recordaba a ella, a esa niña de mirada asustada que corría a refugiarse en sus brazos mientras lloraba por lo crueles que eran sus padres.

-Sophie- Apenas un leve murmullo se escapó de sus labios mientras paralizado no perdía de vista a su prima, intentando alargar todo lo posible ese momento, rezando por la magia de Merlin que no se volviera a poner esa mascara fría y calculadora que aprendían todos los que estaban en su casa, pues era la misma mascara que había aprendido a poner su hermano Regulus, exactamente un año después que ella.

James, por el contrario, no estaba por la labor de alargar esa falta al honor de su casa- ¡Prewett!- Le llamó en un tono alto y autoritario, lleno de orgullo- ¿Parece que la broma de esta mañana ya se te ha olvidado?

Ante eso, las cuatro chicas, todavía con el desayuno sin terminar, se pusieron tensas. Peter se encogió ante la mirada asesina que le dedicó Sophie Prewett a James, pero parecía que el merodeador había formado una pantalla con su orgullo y era incapaz de ver más allá.

-¿Deseas algo Potter?- Preguntó, pero no Sophie, que con mirada de halcón no le perdía de vista, sino Lily, poco dispuesta a permitir esa falta de respeto a su amiga- ¿O solo vienes a molestar? Cosa que últimamente es lo único que haces.

James, que en un primer momento se había quedado mudo ante el pensamiento de que Lily le estaba hablando, pronto reaccionó- ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de permitir que se siente con nosotros?! ¡Es una serpiente, una Slytherin!

-Es mi amiga, y parece que ningún otro Gryffindor de la mesa tenga ningún problema- Ante eso, las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa y habían visto toda la discusión, se voltearon, poco dispuestos a meterse entre dos huracanes.

James se despeinó su ya desordenado pelo azabache ante el estrés de la discusión, lo cierto es que no había ninguna norma que impedía a los jóvenes magos sentarse donde quisieran, pero siempre había sido así, hasta ahora nadie se había planteado el sentarse en la mesa de otra casa, y también era cierto que nadie excepto él se había opuesto, o por lo menos lo había dicho.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Remus dejó de esperar a su frustrado amigo y siguió caminando, no sería capaz de soportar tantas horas cerca de Charlotte y sus amigos podrían notar algo. Sirius le siguió un segundo más tarde, era obvio que con el y sus amigos presentes Sophie no volvería a ser la de antaño. Peter, aliviado de poder separarse de Prewett le siguió el paso con gusto.

James, enfadado, fue el último en marcharse, miró de nuevo a Lily y relajó su postura- Quiero que sepas que aunque hayamos discutido, mi petición de que salgas conmigo sigue en pie- Lily rodó los ojos cansada y no se molestó en responderle, se dispuso a seguir picoteando su magdalena.

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Poco a poco los merodeadores van teniendo importancia y la trama empieza a coger consistencia. ¿Cuáles son los planes de venganza de Sophie? ¿Qué pasará con Charlie y Remus? ¿Son solo miedos injustificados los de Peter? ¿Conseguirá James su objetivo?

Escribid comentarios, me animan a escribir y hacen ilusión.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	5. Castigos

**5 Castigos**

¡Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo! Siento haberos hecho esperar pero me ha sido imposible. Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo, pues este es sin duda uno especial, y he amado especialmente escribirlo. Para poder entenderlo mejor, os he de decir que ha habido un salto de tiempo de un fin de semana.

Espero que os guste, y como no quiero entreteneros más ¡Buena lectura!

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba andando distraído en círculos por su despacho cuando una exasperada McGonagall entró de forma escandalosa.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Director!- Lo llamó desesperada. Su aspecto, pulcramente cuidado, estaba agitado: su moño desecho, sus gafas torcidas, y su mirada brillaba fatigada- Se que no debo molestarle por este tipo de incidencias, pero me temo que no me queda elección.

-Tranquilícese Minerva- Le habló con tono pausado, casi con cuidado, pues eran pocas las veces que la profesora McGonagall perdía la calma- Cuénteme que ocurre.

-Son… son…- Tartamudeó- Esos chicos, me refiero de Potter, Black y sus amigos ¡Han llevado sus bromas demasiado lejos! ¡Y esta vez se han llevado a las señoritas Jones, Abbado, Evans y a Prewett con ellos!

-¿Podría ver a los alumnos alborotadores?- Preguntó Dumbledore con tono afable, divertido en el interior, pocas veces aparecían alumnos de ese tipo, y tenía que admitir que en el fondo, sentía preferencia por esos chicos llamados merodeadores y esas jóvenes brujas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Y McGonagall salió de la sala.

Unos minutos después, un escuadrón de ocho desastres multicolores entró en la sala. Ninguno parecía realmente arrepentido, y desde luego por la parte de los chicos, ni siquiera incómodos.

-¡Hola Dumbli!- Lo saludo de forma desinhibida Sirius Black, repanchigándose más que sentándose en una de las ocho sillas conjuradas por McGonagall.

-Buenos días Profesor- Lo saludo educadamente Remus Lupin, en sus facciones demacradas se notaba que la luna llena ya empezaba a afectarle.

El Profesor Dumbledore con diversión y la Profesora McGonagall con exasperación, fueron contemplando los diferentes estados de caos en los que se encontraban. Lilian Evans, tenía el pelo, habitualmente de un color rojo oscuro teñido de azul eléctrico. Ann Jones, sonrojada asta las orejas entró con un cubo donde recogía las babosas que vomitaba por la boca (N.A/ En honor a nuestro querido Ron). A Charlotte Abbado, literalmente, le goteaba el pelo, pues en vez de cabello, tenía lodo. Y Sophie Prewett, curiosamente no aparentaba ninguna consecuencia, se sentó tranquila, perfectamente normal.

Los chicos no se encontraban en un estado mejor. Todos iban con faldas y sus túnicas eran de color rosa chicle en vez del negro reglamentario de la escuela. James Potter, se sujetaba sus gafas con las dos manos, pues ahora eran de un tamaño desmesurado. Remus Lupin parecía perfectamente normal (sin contar su vestimenta, claro) pero la forma en la que Sirius le sujetaba y le guiaba y su mirada perdida indicaban que el joven licántropo estaba ciego. Peter Pettegrew temblaba como una rata asustada y aunque no mostraba signos de lesiones y cambios, su mirada paranoica decía mucho más. A Sirius Black le habían lanzado un hechizo levitador y al parecer al intentar quitárselo solo lo había conseguido a medias, pues parecía pesar lo mismo que un globo.

-Oyysagit asimedogid, aí mapl ucs eo ne uqoru jet, erod el bmu drosef o rp- Una serie ininteligible de sonidos salió de la boca de Sophie, que asta ese momento había estado muy callada. (N/A: Para quien no se ha dado cuenta, está hablando el revés, como en la frase del espejo de Oesed)

-Muy interesante- Medito el anciano profesor- Está claro que el problema aquí radica en la incapacidad de relacionaros entre vosotros- Hizo una pausa para dar más importancia a sus palabras- Recibiréis un castigo por parejas, mixtas. Una pareja cada semana se encargará durante todo el fin de semana de ayudar a Hagrid en todas las labores que él haga o que requieran de vuestra participación.

-Vale, por mí está bien- Dijo James, en el fondo rezando para que le tocara con su pelirroja.

-Pues, ya que está usted joven Potter tan cooperativo con la iniciativa, le pondré con Abbado y hará el primer turno- Respondió Dumbledore divertido por la cara de incredulidad que puso.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor este fin de semana hay quiddich!- Charlie, que en un principio se había sentido ofendida por el brutal rechazo, casi se muere de la risa.

-¡Ya veras Potter!- Exclamó alegre- Este sábado será Ravenclaw quien gane.

Dumbledore, ignorando a Potter que seguía protestando se dirigió a Lily- Señorita Evans, usted formará pareja con el Señor Lupin.

Los jóvenes adolescentes se sonrieron con complicidad, y es que tantos años de ser prefectos de Gryffindor forjaba una buena amistad.

-Señor Black, que le parecería ser pareja de Prewett- Pero Sirius no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, en su interior las emociones bullían, contradictorias y poderosas ante la perspectiva de arreglar los problemas con la que fue su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Si no hay más remedio…- Contestó Sophie al ver que su primo no decía nada.

-Por último, pero no menos importantes, quedan Jones y Pettegrew- Los dos ante su mención enrojecieron brutalmente.

-¡Peter, Jones!- Los llamó James con desesperación- ¡A que no os importaría ser vosotros este fin de semana y dejarme a mi cualquier otro! ¡Profesor Dumbledore, por favor!

-Señores, ya podéis retiraros- Les dijo Dumbledore mientras se giraba a Fawkes, su fénix- ¿Mi fiel amigo, podrías entregarle este pergamino a Rubleus? Tengo la sensación de que van a ser unas semanas muy interesantes…

_Una hora más tarde y todas las lesiones resueltas…_

Ann se dirigía a la sala común de Hufflepuff, había quedado con Simone Scott para realizar un trabajo en parejas sobre pociones y todavía le quedaba tiempo para llegar. Miraba por las ventanas y contemplaba como los copos de nieve caían de forma juguetona, acumulándose en los alfeizares. Cantaba una pegadiza canción muggle que había escuchado ese verano y poco le faltaba para ponerse a bailar.

Su humor era excelente, había estado cerca de Sirius durante todo el fin de semana y le había gastado bromas a los merodeadores, y aunque por culpa de un hechizo de James había acabado vomitando babosas. Había sido bastante divertida la batalla.

El siniestro plan de Sophie había sido quitarle las varitas y llevarlos al bosque prohibido por la noche sin despertarlos. Charlie y ella se habían negado ya que rompían unas treinta normas de la escuela (Lily seguía tan furiosa que apoyó el plan con unos cuantos "añadidos").

Al final, todo quedó en entrar a escondidas en su cuarto como ellos hicieron y dejarles exactamente las mismas bromas. Era un plan perfecto, pero los chicos estaban despiertos, las pillaron vestidas de espías (mallas y camisas negras) y empezó un duelo cuádruple, donde Frank Lombotton, su compañero, se tuvo que esconder debajo de una cama y rezar que no le dieran.

Una risita infantil se escapó de sus labios y Ann corrió a ver si había alguien en los alrededores, podrían pensar que estaba loca, pero el pasillo estaba desierto, sin contar con unos extraños ruidos que salían de una de las aulas cerradas.

Eran dos voces, una claramente femenina y otra masculina. Algo le decía a Ann que no fuera, pero la curiosidad la venció y silenciosamente se fue acercando. Era extremadamente cuidadosa para que no la descubrieran, pues Annie no era tonta y tenía una idea bastante clara sobre lo que estaba pasando tras la puerta.

Lo que la llamó, lo que hizo que se acercase aun sabiendo las consecuencias de ello fue la voz de Sirius, susurrando palabras tranquilizantes y dejando escapar sonidos ronroneantes con gemidos entrecortados.

Ann quiso huir, correr lejos y esconderse, mientras su corazón, a cada exhalación de la pareja, se fragmentaba más y más, convirtiéndose en un agujero de pena y dolor. Pues la joven Annie, una tierna e inocente chica de Hufflepuff más dulce que la melaza y más adorable que una cría de unicornio, estaba enamorada terriblemente de Sirius Black, el casanova de Gryffindor con más éxito en Hogwarts.

Apoyada en la puerta y a menos de un metro de distancia de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, lagrimas saladas y amargas resbalaban, como única prueba de la silenciosa hecatombe que sufría en su interior. No se movió, no huyó, sus piernas, como si hubieran sido alcanzadas por un hechizo petrificador estaban rígidas.

Pasó una eternidad o puede que solo un instante, pero en cuanto Ann escucho el sonido de dos gritos de éxtasis ahogados por un beso, recuperó la movilidad como quien ha salido de un pensadero y como alma que lleva el diablo huyó, corriendo desesperada a la única persona que no le preguntaría nada, no le juzgaría, ni le aconsejaría nada, solo la abrazaría fuertemente y dejaría que fuera usado como paño de lágrimas.

Hagrid

Tropezó en las escaleras, y por poco se cae, pero no le importaba, una vez despertada del hechizo, se sentía completamente miserable, pues aunque sabía que Sirius no era exactamente un santo, jamás se imaginó aquello.

Mientras salía a las afueras del castillo, donde el viento helado, afilado como cuchillos, parecía instarla a retroceder, agradeció enormemente no usar maquillaje, pues sino, su cara parecería la de un tejón, más demacrada y dolida de lo que debía parecer ya.

Varios alumnos la vieron, curiosos y preocupados, pero ninguno la detuvo o le preguntó que le ocurría, cosa que agradeció. Sus pasos se fueron haciendo más lentos a medida que la nieve engullía sus pies en cada pisada, dificultando el camino. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad vio a lo lejos la casita de Hagrid, con toda la nieve parecía una tarta de de chocolate recubierta de azúcar.

Hagrid estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras bebía con parsimonia una taza de café. Por la ventana vio como lo que poco antes había sido una nevada se volvía una ventisca, el viento azotaba su puerta y parecía que el calor de la hoguera no bastaba para calentar el pequeño recinto.

Con sorpresa le pareció oír que entre los azotes del viento, también había los de alguien llamado a la puerta. Extrañado se levanto, convencido de que solo era su imaginación _¿Quién iría a verle con este tiempo?_ Abrió la puerta y un azote de viento y nieve lo recibió. Bajo la mirada y para su sorpresa, Annie, la pequeña Hufflepuff se encontraba tiritando de frío. Su cabello rubio parecía blanco y estaba enredado, tenía las mejillas cubiertas de hielo pero algo le dijo que eran lágrimas congeladas; su nariz y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Temblaba como una hoja y su ropa sin duda no eran las adecuadas para ese tiempo.

Como Ann supo, no preguntó, corrió a dejarla pasar mientras la guiaba delante del fuego, le daba una gruesa manta de piel y una taza de chocolate caliente. Se sentó a su lado y ella se encaramó en su regazo, acurrucándose entre su barba, sus brazos y su abrigo. Annie respiró profundamente, envolviéndose del olor a madera, bosque y café del guardabosque. Él le acarició el pelo, que con el cambio de luz tenía una tonalidad más parecida a la miel, la contempló con cariño, sin decir nada, pues sabía que Annie había venido aquí buscando consuelo, compañía y silencio. Fang, el perro jabalinero, se acomodo a sus pies.

Aunque las lágrimas seguían resbalando silenciosas, Annie se sentía más tranquila y relajada. A veces, tenía la sensación de que era demasiado pequeña para este castillo, demasiado pequeña para esta vida en le que estaba inmersa, para la guerra que estaba surgiendo tras los muros de Hogwarts.

Demasiado pequeña para las emociones que la embargaba. Muchas eran las veces que deseaba tener el control sobre si misma de Sophie, la lógica de Charlie o la valentía de Lily. Para poder decir que era Ann Jones, que no se dejaba intimidar.

Pasó allí varías horas, asta que amainó la tormenta, más o menos a la misma vez que amainaron sus sentimientos y emociones. Asta que no se sintió con fuerzas de poder seguir caminando.

_Varías horas antes en un pasillo casi vacío… _

Sirius Black se recolocó la corbata con maestría y elegancia. Se metió correctamente la camisa y se abrochó el cinturón de su pantalón. Levantó la mirada y vio a Judith Gray, estaba todavía en el suelo, su cabello naranja rizado estaba más despeinado de lo normal y su rostro lleno de pecas mostraba una satisfacción absoluta. Era de Ravenclaw y en realidad se había liado con ella por su buen cuerpo, alto, delgado, esbelto… y sin vestir todavía. Sonrió complacida.

-Oh Black- Pareció decir la chica- Me tienes en el limbo- Eso volvió a subir el ya alto ego del Gryffindor, que con una sonrisa orgullosa la dejó tirada en el suelo.

Cuando salió, casi se resbala con una mancha de tinta, parecía que alguien había pasado por allí y se le habían caído un tintero lleno y un pergamino escrito.

La letra, pequeña y desordenada, era claramente de una chica. Era de un trabajo de pociones, en concreto, la poción multijugos. Tenía que ser alguien de su mismo año, dedujo, pues él también lo había empezado. _Me pregunto de quien será…_ Y con ese pensamiento enrolló el pergamino, guardándoselo en un bolsillo interior y se propuso encontrar a la dueña.

Un nuevo reto.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	6. Slytherin

**Capítulo 6: Slytherin**

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo. Se que he tardado mucho, lo siento, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, va dedicado a Sophie, para que la comprendáis mejor y la conozcáis. Espero que comentéis, me anima a seguir. No os entretengo más: Inés Lovegoog

En lo más alto de la torre de astronomía, con una pose erguida y los ojos cerrados, se encontraba Sophie. Se encontraba prácticamente haciendo equilibrismo sobre las resbaladizas tejas del tejado. Su pelo negro azabache, estaba moteado de los copos de nieve que habían empezado a caer un rato

Sophie Prewett era sin duda una de las chichas más bella de Hogwarts, aunque su aura siniestra y su forma de ser impedían que se apreciara. Era de estatura media, con la piel blanca como la porcelana. Su rostro ovalado era de facciones elegantes, sus ojos eran almendrados, de un color gris como el de las nubes de tormenta, eran avispados, pendientes de cada detalle; sus labios suaves, escondían unos dientes blancos como perlas, tenían siempre una sonrisa arrogante, despectiva, una máscara que había aprendido a usar tras tantos años en Slytherin. Su pelo era negro como el azabache, rizado, formando graciosos bucles. Sus movimientos, gráciles y etéreos, daban la ilusión de que se deslizaba por el suelo. Solía vestir con prendas muy buenas, hechas a medida, y de tonos oscuros, los típicos en una casa sangre limpia; pero en un acto de rebeldía, siempre iba desaliñada; las camisas por fuera, la corbata demasiado aflojada, su exuberante melena negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura recogida en un desaliñado moño...

Era la primera nevada del año y había sido acogida con ilusión entre los estudiantes de la escuela. El motivo de que Sophie se encontrase allí no era otro que la urgente necesidad de soledad.

Sophie suspiro mientras sentía un agradable calor emanando del castillo. En comparación con la fría temperatura ambiental, Hogwarts era una gran estufa muggle. El edificio estaba encantado para conservar el calor, y la gran cantidad de seres que habitaban dentro eran los encargados de producirlo. Iba claramente vestida de forma inadecuada para la nevada que se había formado, con solo una fina camisa de lino, los vaqueros oscuros y la delgada túnica del uniforme de verano. Poco a poco, las pocas personas que habían salido de la escuela para jugar y disfrutar de la nieve se fueron refugiando, pues un fuerte viento helado estaba empezando a azotar los muros de la escuela.

Sophie, abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir una presencia, que al contrario de todo el mundo, no se dirigía al interior del edificio, sino al exterior. Era Ann, que con dificultad parecía intentar dirigirse hacia la casa de Hagrid. En ningún momento se planteó ir a ayudarla o acompañarla. Los únicos momentos en los que Ann se dirigía allí era cuando quería estar sola. _Bueno, dentro de lo que es la soledad para un Hufflepuff..._ pensó con malicia, y es que Annie jamás estaba sin compañía, por lo menos no como ella en esos momentos.

Sophie, al rato se marchó, pues le resultaba incomodo el ruido del viento. Con una increíble gracilidad, solo equivalente a la de un felino, bajo asta el interior de la torre de astronomía. Allí, para su regocijo, se encontraban los merodeadores.

-¡Prewett!- Exclamó sorprendido Remus Lupin- Siempre es un placer gozar tu compañía, pero me temo que esto es algo privado.

-No te hagas el importante joven licántropo- Le contestó. Divertida al ver su cara sorprendida y la del resto de sus compañeros- Pero al ver que no soy bien recibida ¡Me voy!- Una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa arrogante fue todo mientras con pasos de bailarina salía de la sala.

-¡¿Como lo sabrá?!-Preguntó en cuanto salió la joven James, buscando angustiado respuestas en las miradas de sus amigos.

_En la habitación de preceptos de Lily..._

Lily se encontraba cantando a pleno pulmón una canción de los Beatles. Estaba sola, subida a su cama, y pegando botes en el colchón cada vez que sonaba el estribillo. Estaba recién duchada y no paraba de tocarse de forma compulsiva su cabello, que hasta hacía muy poco había sido de color azul.

-Hola- La saludó Sophie, que acababa de entrar y de forma bastante indiferente estaba reaccionando al espectáculo de su amiga.

-¡Sophie! ¡Por Merlín no me des esos sustos!- Lily por poco se había caido de la cama- ¿Qué haces con esas pintas? Te recuerdo que ya no es Julio.

-Iba, concretamente a coger ropa- Le respondió borde- Porque ya no es Julio.

-Lo siento amiga, pero ya sabes cómo soy, temo que la gente lo sepa y te rechace más de lo que ya lo hacen.

-Si algo bueno tiene la gente, es que es fiel a sus instintos, como el de no acercarse a mi- Y una aterradora sonrisa surcó el rostro de la Slytherin.

-¡Cambio de tema!- Exclamó Lily tras un pequeño e incomodo silencio- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad?

-No

-¡¿Como que no?! ¡No puedes ir al baile sin pareja!

-¿Y tu Lily, tienes acaso a alguien?- Preguntó Sophie molesta, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-No, el odioso de Potter y sus ridículos amigos se están encargando de que este sola.

Sophie se giró, acabando lo que en su opinión era una inútil conversación. Se abrigó con una túnico de invierno y un jersey grueso color verde oscuro y se dirigió a el escritorio- ¿Quieres que nos ayudemos mutuamente con el trabajo de pociones?

-Claro- La respondió Lily- ¿De que la vas a hacer? Yo de la Amortentia.

-Yo de la poción Muertos en Vida- Lily rodó los ojos ante la lúgubre poción de su amiga.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio el resto de la velada, a la luz de las velas, disfrutando de su compañía. Aunque ninguna de las dos necesitó ayuda de la otra, el hecho de sentir su presencia las confortó a las dos.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

-¡Es un desastre! ¡Una calamidad! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Lily, Charlie y Sophie pegaron un bote ante los gritos histéricos de Annie. Que habiéndose despertado antes de tiempo, corría despertada por la sala buscando a algo. Todo estaba revuelto y tirado por los suelos. Chalie, siempre más mediadora, se acercó con cuidado a Ann, Lily, que tenía poca paciencia, y Sophie, que tenía poco tacto, se fueron alejando paso a paso.

-¿Que ha pasado Annie?- Preguntó Charlie, con una mano en su hombro, intentando acariciarle, pero más bien sujetándole.

-¡He perdido una de mis páginas del trabajo!

-¡Tanto rollo para eso!- Soltó Sophie molesta y sin una pizca de sutileza- Si quieres, yo misma te ayudo a repetirla si no la encontramos.

-Vale- Asintió Ann, y es que la proposición de ayuda de su amiga había sido un calmante para ella. Ann era de las cuatro, la que tenía más dificultades con las materias. Charlie y Lily eran básicamente ratones de biblioteca, eran muy disciplinadas y se pasaban largas horas estudiando allí. Sophie, era más desinhibida, pero curiosamente apenas necesitaba unas pocas horas para aprendérselo todo a la perfección. Annie, por el contrario, ni tenía tanta disciplina, ni era tan lista, así que muchas veces las cosas se la hacían cuesta arriba- Gracias- Sonrió tímida.

-Espera que me duche y me vista y nos vamos a clase- Le dijo en un tono más tierno Sophie.

Tras asearse, las cuatro chicas se despidieron, Ann y Sophie por un lado, y Charlie y Lily por otro.

A Sophie le esperaba una interminable clase de Historia de la Magia. Sophie llegó y se acomodo de forma holgada en su asiento, se sentaba junto a Ann y delante de Severus y Regulus, al lado de la puerta de salida.

Cuando el profesor Bins empezó a hablar, el típico aire soporífero envolvió instantáneamente a los alumnos. Todos prácticamente se fueron relajando en sus asientos, ya mentalizados tras siete años, que no valía la pena intentar prestar atención. Sophie, disimuladamente cerró los ojos, se recostó en su asiento y apenas se molestó en sacar el libro. Pero aun con todas sus intenciones de descansar y dormir, una insistente mirada dorada que no le quitaba los ojos de encima la mantenía despierta, alerta.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Le susurró molesta Ann- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No- Susurró la Hufflepuff de vuelta- Pero unas preocupantes ojeras violáceas bien marcadas sí.

-No te preocupes, podre aguantar una semana sin problemas

-¿Seguro?- Le preguntó dudosa- Yo podría... ya sabes.

-¡No!- Negó asustada Sophie, subiendo un poco el tono de voz- Sabes que no, la culpa me corroería.

-Pero…

-¡No!- La interrumpió Sophie de forma brusca- No te preocupes, no es para tanto.

Tras eso, las dos chicas volvieron a estar en silencio, Sophie medio dormida, y Ann desanimada y un poco preocupada por su amiga, su pálido rostro, parecía incluso enfermizo con esas ojeras, violáceas, tatuadas en su rostro. Lo que ni Sophie ni Ann notaron, es que su extraña conversación había sido escuchada también por Severus Snape, que completamente confundido intentaba encontrar alguna lógica a sus crípticas palabras.

_En esa misma hora pero en clase de herbología..._

-Charlotte- Lily llamaba preocupada a su amiga- ¿Mike Tilmon no te quita la mirada de encima?

-Lo sé- La Ravenclaw susurró de vuelta- Me está poniendo los pelos de punta.

-¿Sabes que quiere?

-No, pero que se atreva a acercarse- El tono de Charlie era amenazante, pero el miedo se filtraba entre sus palabras- No me quedaré tan impasible como en el banquete inicial.

-¡Eso! ¡Esta vez que se prepare!

-Srta. Evans, Srta. Abbado- Las llamó de forma reprobatoria el profesor (N/A: en esa época, la profesora Pomona Sprout todavía no enseñaba)- ¿Tienen algo que aportar a esta clase lo suficientemente importante como para interrumpirme?

-No, disculpa profesor- Respondieron a coro.

Las miradas de Tilmon no cesaron en toda la hora. Charlie se sentía incomoda y era incapaz de concentrarse, se removía incomoda en su asiento mientras tomaba notas sobre las propiedades de la Lavanda. Cuando la clase terminó, intentaron salir lo más rápido posible, pero fue imposible esquivarlo, recostado en una columna en una fingida postura casual, las obstaculizaba completamente, tapando el único camino que llevaba hacía el gran comedor.

-Mi querida Charlie- La llamó de forma empalagosa, ignorando por completo a Lily, cosa que la enfureció bastante- Como sabrás, dentro de poco es el baile de Navidad, y quería asegurarme de que venías conmigo.

-Quedan dos meses para el baile, estamos en Octubre- Fue la respuesta de Charlotte.

-¡¿Eso es un sí!?- Preguntó, acercándose a ella, dispuesto a acariciarle la mejilla, mientras una mirada posesiva le recorría el cuerpo con avaricia.

-No- Interrumpió Lily, poco dispuesta a que la ignorasen y dispuesta a defender a su amiga- Eso es un _"Lárgate, estorbas"_

-Siempre tan amable Evans- Y casi escupe su apellido- Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, esta es una conversación privada. Ergo, sobras.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a nadie- Interrumpió Remus mientras echaba chispas de rabia por os ojos-¿O es que quieres que te quite unos puntos por falta de respeto a otro alumno?

Los merodeadores, que habían venido poco después de las dos chicas, no habían dudado ni un momento en interrumpir la charla.

-A no ser que quieras que te cuelgue como a una piñata- Amenazó James, que había visto rojo desde el momento en el que había hablado mal a Lily.

-No hacen falta vuestras amenazas- Como si de una sombra u espectro se tratara, Sophie Prewett se había materializado en medio de la discusión.

-Potter, Lupin- Se dirigió a los dos primeros Gryffindors, que ya estaban con la varita alzada- Black, Pettegrew- Se dirigió a los que estaban un poco más rezagados, en la retaguardia- Aunque me encantaría que os pusierais a discutir como idiotas para que os quitasen unos pocos de puntos, mi amiga Lily sería perjudicada, de manera que os ruego que bajéis las varitas y en orden os marchéis sin llamar la atención.

Los chicos, enfadados porque tenía razón, se marcharon protestando, mientras que Tilmon, con la mirada erguida, le respondió a Sophie- Gracias por apartar a esos Gryffindor de aquí, pero no me iré hasta que no reciba una respuesta de Abbado sobre el baile.

-No- Charlie no tuvo ni que pensar.

Cuando Tilmon fue a protestar, el respaldo y las miradas asesinas de sus amigas hicieron el resto. Furioso se marcho.

-Esto no ha acabado, lo sabéis verdad- Preguntó Charlie desanimada mientras se marchaban por fin a comer.

-Sí, pero estaremos apoyándote- Y eso, era una promesa.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	7. Negocios en las sombras

**7 Negocios en las sombras**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que he tardado mucho, lo siento, pero juro por mi titulo de miembro Slytherin que he pasado por una odisea. Por eso este comentario es cortito, no os retengo más.

Espero que os guste: Inés Lovegoog

Ann Jones estaba distraída mientras jugaba con la comida, en su mente todavía rondaban imágenes de Sophie, estaba preocupada, pues esas ojeras no eran buena señal. Su mente traicionera también le traía imágenes de su Sirius ¡Pobre ilusa! Su pobre corazoncito nunca había sido dañado de tal manera. Pero debía ser fuerte, un instinto le decía que algo iba a pasar, algo malo. Un revuelto de patatas que en su momento debió ser una tortilla, era la pobre victima de sus pensamientos.

James Potter apareció por detrás, miraba con curiosidad a la chica rubia, en su mente, un elaborado plan estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

-Jones- Su voz fue autoritaria, sin posibilidad a replica- Acompáñame.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-Lo retó.

-Es sobre Evans, suponía que te interesaría- Ann rodó los ojos, claro que era sobre Lily, porqué sino iba a llamarla a ella, no tenían nada en común.

-Está claro que es sobre Lily- Pronunció sus pensamientos en voz alta, mientras dócilmente, pero con reticencia, seguía al Gryffindor fuera del Gran Comedor.

Una vez fuera de la vista de todo el mundo, James se giró para ver a una chica poco dispuesta a colaborar, con los brazos cruzados en posición defensiva y la mirada ceñuda mostrando su desacuerdo.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Imploró el joven Gryffindor- ¡Estoy desesperado!

-¿Pero por qué estás tan encaprichado con Lily?- Ann no deseaba ayudar, sentía que él la había llamado a ella porque la creía débil- Déjala en paz, está claro que tú no le interesas.

-No puedo, siento, que algo me llama, la necesito, necesito de su sonrisa, de sus gritos, necesito del brillo de sus ojos, de la vida y las ganas que le pone a todo, de su cabezonería- James había ensayado esas palabras con Remus, deseando poder decirlas, pues sabía que la niña de Jones no dudaría en aceptar si las decía.

Y efectivamente, Ann suspiró, enamorada de la idea del amor- Vale, te ayudaré- Sonrisa arrogante de James- Pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio- Fin de la sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué quieres? Cualquier cosa por Lily- James empezaba a no estar seguro de hasta cuando esas palabras eran mentira.

-Yo… también deseo la atención de cierta persona- Ann lo dijo con tono enigmático, intentando captar la atención del merodeador.

_Con que la ratilla de Jones está enamorada_ pensó burlón James, divertido por saber de quién se podría enamorar esa chica que aparentaba menos de lo que era- ¿Y de quien si se puede saber?

-Si consigues que salga con Sirius Black en el baile de Navidad, convenceré a Lily para que lo haga contigo.

-Acepto- James no midió las consecuencias de lo que decía, demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Con ese insoportable ego que tenía y al que no dejaba descansar.

-Aun así, no prometo el "amor incondicional" de Lily- Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Ni yo el de Canuto, eso te lo tendrás que ganar tú.

-Ni lo dudes que lo haré- _De donde he sacado yo esa seguridad y arrogancia, es como si Sophie me poseyera._

Y sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.

Charlie no paraba de pensar en las miradas de Tilmon, odiaba que la mirara de esa manera, tan posesiva. Se arrepentía enormemente haber quedado con él el año pasado, sentía que le estaba devorando el futuro.

Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, comía gustosa un plato de pasta mientras que hacía planes de lo que haría en el campo de Quiddich en cuanto terminasen las clases. A Charlie siempre le pasaba lo mismo, la frustración le daba hambre, y unas ganas horribles de descargar energías, por lo que al final siempre acababa entrenando horas con su escoba.

Desde la distancia, Remus le observaba, odiaba verla así, deseaba volver a encontrarla como el otro día, feliz desayunando con sus amigas, feliz estando con él, suspiró desanimado otra vez y prosiguió más bien de forma mecánica a terminarse su filete, dentro de unos días sería luna llena y su lobo interior ya estaba empezando a despertarse.

-Lunatico, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó Sirius divertido- Es la cuarta vez que suspiras en menos de diez minutos.

-Nada, solo estoy distraído.

-Eso espero, porque pareces más bien enamorado, y con el pesado de Cornamenta ya tenemos de sobra.

-Si solo es eso.

-Aun así Sirius levantó la mirada, preguntándose quién era la chica que tenía suspirando a su lobuno amigo.

_Por la tarde en la habitación de las chicas…_

-Sabes Lily- Dijo Ann tras un rato en silencio haciendo tareas- Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para deshacerte de Potter.

-¿Cual?- Lily no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Acepta salir con él en el baile de Navidad.

-¿¡Como?! Creo que te he escuchado mal- Ahora si había conseguido la Hufflepuff captar toda la atención de su compañera.

-Piénsalo de esta manera, si te comportas de manera insoportable y odiosa, se cansará de ti y te dejará en paz.

-No es mala idea...- Medito- Pero es Potter, el insoportable y creído de Potter.

-Insoportable y creído una vez, y no más.

-Creo que puede funcionar.

_En la sala común de Slytherin..._

Sophie se encontraba más enfadada que Lily cuando suspendía, odiaba a Mike Tilmon, odiaba a los merodeadores, odiaba que se preocuparan de ella, odiaba encontrarse débil, y hoy le había pasado todo eso a la vez.

Se dirigía a su cuarto a darse un baño caliente tras haber estado trabajando con Severus Snape, su sigiloso amigo era una excelente compañía cuando no estaba de humor pues ninguno de los dos tenían la necesidad de establecer conversación. Ambos amaban el silencio, ambos sabían apreciarlo y valorarlo.

-Hola Prewett- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettegrew, este último escondido detrás de sus compañeros, se encontraban en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, interrumpiendo su marcha.

Sophie, curiosamente no se sorprendió de que supieran cual era la entrada a su sala común, ni de que la estuvieran esperando, estaba de tan mal humor que no se molestó en fingir, sabía que estaban allí antes de verlos.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre cierta información de la que por algún motivo eres poseedora- Sirius estaba intentando fingir rudeza y frialdad.

-Hoy no es un buen día- Fue la respuesta de la chica, y siguió caminando mientras los ignoraba completamente.

-¡Tú! ¡Slytherin engreída!- James la tomó bruscamente del brazo, no aguantaba a esa chica y no tenía problema en mostrarlo- No te atrevas a ignorarnos, te crees superior y no eres nada, ¡nada!

En menos de una milésima de segundo, James Potter estaba estampado contra la pared, con Sophie sujetándole del cuello con su brazo, a varios centímetros del suelo, y con una mirada negra a milímetros de la suya castaña. Peter, que había intuido lo que iba a pasar, se había ido corriendo detrás de Remus, mientras que el licántropo intentaba analizar la situación, comprender que pasaba con esa chica que sabía su secreto, pero que al parecer tenía uno aun más grande.

-Vuelo a repetirlo, asquerosa sangre mestiza- Su voz era un susurro contenido y lleno de una rabia sin precedentes- estúpido Gryffindor, repugnante merodeador. Déjame en paz, hoy no estoy de humor.

Tras eso lo soltó, James cayó al suelo mientras luchaba por que entrara aire en sus pulmones _¿De dónde ha sacado esa fuerza? pero sí parece debilucha y enferma._

Cuando los chicos levantaron la mirada, Sophie ya había recogido los bártulos que llevaba encima, y con esa característica ondulación de la capa que parecía que solo los Slytherins hacían, se marchaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Sirius estaba sin palabras. De dónde había sacado su prima esa fuerza interior; y exterior, se recordó pues la imagen de su amigo acorralado por la delgadita Slytherin era impactante.

-Eso, es que al parecer no soy el único que tiene secretos que ocultar- Fueron las palabras de Lupin- Chicos, creo que Prewett no es tan común como pensábamos.

Espero que comentéis, hace ilusión y motiva a seguir escribiendo. :)

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	8. Un enorme misterio

**8 Un enorme misterio**

Remus y Charlie habían quedado en la biblioteca bastante tras su primera vez. Poco a poco se fueron atreviendo a comunicarse y a disfrutar de su mutua compañía hasta que hoy, tras varias semanas, se podría decir que eran buenos compañeros. Aunque no hablaran de muchas cosas aparte del trabajo, Remus necesitaba urgentemente preguntar sobre Sophie. ¿Cómo sabía ella su secreto? ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Sabía Charlie también que era licántropo y no se lo había dicho?

Por eso, tras mucho meditar por fin se lanzó, aunque puede que no de la mejor manera.

—¿Eres intima amiga de Sophie Prewett?—Charlie se giró curiosa, pero también preocupada, pues no quería hablar demasiado y darle información que pudiera perjudicar a su amiga. Lupin era precepto y un gran estudiante, pero por encima de todo, era merodeador.

—Sí, se puede decir que somos amigas, ¿algún motivo para esa pregunta?—Remus no sabía cómo tratar aquello sin que la chica se enfadara, cosa que estaba empezando a pasar.

—No, solo que… no sé cómo expresarme, se podría decir—Remus balbuceaba nervioso, buscando una salida, sin encontrarla—Me parece curioso que Lily, Jones y tú seáis sus amigas cuando ella es Slytherin.

—Remus, dime la verdad, ¿qué pasa con Sophie?—Charlie estaba ofendida _¿Me toma por tonta? Él no es discriminador con los Slytherin y nunca antes había tenido ningún comentario negativo con Sophie_—¿No estaréis tramando una broma contra ella, verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—Remus se encontraba extrañado y sorprendido sobre el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de la Ravenclaw—¡No! Es solo que el otro día nos topamos con ella y bueno…

Charlie sonrió compadecida. Sophie, tras su pequeño descontrol había ido corriendo a contarles a las chicas, estaba preocupada de que la echasen o la descubriesen y se pusieron de acuerdo para elaborar una tapadera.

—Sí, me contó que pasó—Charlie no era buena mintiendo, no lo solía hacer a menudo, pero con el tema de Sophie, había cogido verdadera soltura—Sophie no ha tenido una buena semana, creemos que su mal humor jugó a favor de ese ataque de fuerza, pero ella misma afirma que está enormemente sorprendida.

—Comprendo—Remus Lupin no la creyó, tras tantos años con Canuto y Cornamenta sin contar con su propio secreto, se había vuelto muy hábil en el campo de las medías verdades. Aparte, él había estado presente ayer, sus más desarrollados sentidos por culpa de la luna llena le permitieron percatarse de cómo sus ojos, normalmente de un color gris idéntico al de Sirius, se oscurecieron en segundos, de la velocidad sobrehumana de sus movimientos y del aura oscura que la envolvía.

Charlie no se percató de las dudas de él, alegre de pensar que su mentira había sido creíble, regresó a las montañas de pergaminos, libros y plumas de su mesa.

_Necesito saber ¿Que ocurre con Prewett? ¿Cómo sabe mi secreto? ¿Qué oculta ella? ¿Cuánto saben Abbado, Jones y Evans?_... Miles de preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en la mente del joven licántropo, frustrado, se refugió en los libros, dispuesto a descubrir que ocurría allí.

Recurrió a sus recuerdos para analizar comportamientos sospechosos que pudieron pasarle por alto antes, y rebuscando entre sus memorias halló una extraña conversación bastante lejana con Peter sobre Sophie Prewett.

_(Flashback)_

_Me encontraba en la sala común, acababa de llegar tras huir sigilosamente de una fallida broma a los Slytherin. Miraba de un lado a otro, buscando preocupado a mis amigos, tenían que llegar en cualquier momento ¡no podían retrasarse tanto!_

_El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, pero de él apenas quedaban brasas. Los elfos domésticos seguramente estarían esperando impacientes para poder aparecerse en cuanto nos fuéramos._

_Cuando me di la vuelta, un desagradable espectáculo me fue presentado. Peter acababa de entrar de forma escandalosa, sus ojos, llenos de pánicos, recorrían la sala como buscando algo, su respiración era agitada, parecía haberse pegado una buena carrera para llegar aquí._

_Me acerqué despacio, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición, pues mi pobre amigo parecía realmente asustado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

_—Colagusano, ¿estás bien?—Intenté que mi voz sonara mediadora, mi intención no era asustarle—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?_

_Peter pareció meditar si contármelo o no, como si temiera las consecuencias, ¿Donde se habría ido? ¿Lo había encontrado algún Slytherin?_

_—__Cu-Cuando nos separamos, y-yo co-co… corrí a esconderme—Temblaba de miedo, y no paraba de tartamudear, apenas era posible entenderle—Yo te-tenía miedo de… Norris, la odiosa gata de Filch._

_—¿Y qué ocurrió entonces?_

_—__No sé cómo paso—Intentaba excusarse—Yo no quería acabar allí._

_—Te creo, tranquilo._

_—__De la nada…—No pudo seguir, asustado corrió a refugiarse junto a la chimenea, como si la luz fuera su salvación—Ella apareció._

_—¿Quién apareció Peter?—Empezaba a estar muy intrigado._

_—__No lo sé—Lloriqueó, parecía querer disculparse—Yo-yo pensé qu-que po-po-podría ser Black._

_—¿Canuto?—Estaba confundido, que tenía que ver Sirius en todo esto._

_—¡No!—Peter parecía igual de confundido que yo al nombrarlo—Be-belllatriX._

_—__Lo cierto es que Bellatrix da bastante miedo—Intenté comprenderlo._

_—Pero al mismo tiempo no era ella. Tenía su pelo negro rizado de loca, su piel clara y su mirada peligrosa—Hablaba atropelladamente, parecía que estaba empezando a coger un poco de confianza. ¿Qué le habría dicho Bellatrix Black?_

_—¿Por qué dices que no era ella?—Me reí interiormente pues parecía un auror del ministerio interrogando a un delincuente._

_—__Se acercó a mí sigilosamente, y ya sabemos que Bellatrix siempre lleva unos tacones bien ruidosos con los que anuncia su llegada; su mirada no era castaña, era negra: parecía brillar levemente a la luz de la luna._

_-Comprendo…_

_—__Pero sobre todo porque cuando se rió, no era esa risa estridente y odiosa que la asquerosa Slytherin tiene, fue pura maldad representada en un sonido._

_No le eche realmente demasiada cuanta, Peter era bastante asustadizo, y de noche con la luna entrando por una ventana, y muerto de miedo por la posible presencia de la Señora Norris, era demasiado normal que se hubiera imaginado a la chica._

_-__Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, que me lo callara, me lo dijo como si las consecuencias fueran a ser… mortales._

_—Me parece que la chica que viste es Sophie Prewett, una chica de Slytehrin de la misma edad que nosotros, pero si no me acuerdo mal, y mi memoria licántropa es muy buena, tiene los ojos grises, no negros, a lo mejor es una ilusión óptica a la luz o la cercanía…_

_Fingí meditarlo para que no se asustara y pensara que me rió de él, pero Cornamenta y Canuto no fueron tan sutiles, en su cara y de la peor manera le despreciaron sus inútiles e incoherentes miedos._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

_En su momento no le dedicó mucho tiempo, pero ahora, con la nueva información… los miedos de Peter podrían ser reales._

_Peter siempre supo que algo pasaba y sus instintos jamás bajaron, el día que encontraron a las chicas desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, él se tensó, y se medio escondió detrás de ellos, él día que Sophie atacó a James, Peter parecía saber lo que iba a ocurrir._

—¡Maldito idiota!—Se insultó a sí mismo. Charlie, que había estado concentrada y casi se cae de la silla por el susto.

—Remus, menudo susto me has dado, ¿Quién es idiota y por qué?

—Yo, y por estar ciego—Tras eso, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de allí.

Buscó a la Slytherin por toda la escuela pero parecía que la chica había desaparecido.

Sophie, por otro lado, se encontraba una vez más, sola, en el techo de la torre de astronomía. Aunque el sol brillaba orgulloso en el cielo, y que ni una nube teñía de blanco el infinito azul del cielo, un frío horrible se había instalado seguramente de forma permanente por lo menos hasta febrero. Sophie estaba realmente agotada, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore sobre poder irse ese fin de semanas a recobrar fuerzas. Ante este pensamiento una sonrisa irónica y un poco sádica surco su cara.

Una brisa helada le golpeaba el rostro, despertando sus sentidos y apartándole los bucles negros de la cara. Sintió la presencia de Remus Lupin debajo de ella y dedujo que poco faltaba para que la encontrara. Había estado esperando esa conversación desde que le soltó de forma no muy discreta que sabía su "pequeño problema peludo"

Justo debajo, Remus estaba que bullía de impaciencia, había recorrido todos los rincones del castillo, y el sí podía decir que los había recorrido TODOS.

Justo cuando estaba por rendirse, un flash de menoría le llego. _El día que confesó que conocía mi licantropía, fue en este mismo sitio ¡En la Torre de Astronomía! Y había aparecido de arriba, del tejado ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?_

Sophie se giró divertida cuando vio al joven licántropo trepar de forma torpe hasta ella.

—Pronto será luna llena, deberías tener más agilidad—Remus no contesto, se quedo serio, esperando una respuesta—Y me has decepcionado lobito, pensé que acudirías antes, has tardado mucho.

—Entonces sabías que iba a venir.

Sophie rodó los ojos—Pues claro, tu "gran secreto" ha sido descubierto y tu no vas a investigar ¿me tomas por tonta?

—¿Cómo sabes que soy licantropo?

—Tus ojos son del dorado característico de los licántropos, faltas una vez al mes, tienes un montón de cicatrices, y te daré una pista, mi ojo experto sabe que son garras, tus propias garras las que las han provocado—Mientras lo decía iba enumerando con los dedos—¿Sigo?

—¿Charlie, Lily y Jones lo saben?

—¿Tu licantropía? No—Rió de forma infantil y añadió jocosa—Con lo mío tienen suficiente.

—De manera que admites que hay algo especial en ti, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sophie suspiró fingiendo estar teniendo una gran paciencia y con tono mordaz del dijo-—Te creía más listo, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy en el tejado de astronomía ¡Claro que hay algo más!

—¿Que le hiciste a Peter?

—¿A la rata de tu amigo?—Remus empezaba a compartir el desagrado de James por la chica. ¡Era realmente desagradable!—Nada.

—No lo niegues, el año pasado te vio.

—Ya me acuerdo—Parecía que realmente se acababa de acordar—Solo fue una broma, estaba aburrida, venía de un paseo nocturno y me entraron ganas de divertirme—Otra risa, pero esta vez un poco más oscura—Parece que el cobarde de tu amigo no mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—¡Qué eres!—Dijo rápidamente al ver que Sophie se iba.

—No—Negó la chica—Así no es divertido, si te lo digo, le quitas la gracia-—Y se empezó a marchar.

—¡Espera! ¡Un momento Prewett!—Suplico Remus, desesperado por información—¿No le iras a hacer nada a Peter?

—No, no tengo ganas, el pobre ya esta suficiente asustado y la broma ya perdió su gracia. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Lupin, pero tengo que hacer cosas.

Y la chica se escurrió por el tajado para parar dentro de la torre.

Remus estaba tremendamente confundido, de la extraña conversación con la Slytherin solo había podido sacar dos cosas en claro: Charlie no sabía que era licántropo y Prewett era algo, pero no licántropa.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	9. Amigos

**9 Amigos**

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo y con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, tras el quebradero de cabeza de Sophie he pensado dejaros este que es mucho menos lioso. Este es única y exclusivamente para disfrutar._

_Espero que os guste y que comentéis: Inés Lovegoog_

Ann estaba decidida.

Este año dejaría de ser una chica invisible para ser algo más, alguien más para Sirius.

Daba vueltas delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, esta, curiosa, contemplaba el ir y venir de la chica rubia delante suya. Llevaba siglos literalmente en este castillo y sabía reconocer esos andares nerviosos a kilómetros; esa linda jovencita que no era de Gryffindor estaba enamorada, y estaba esperando a la persona que le gustaba. A la señora del retrato le daba lástima esa chica pues después de seis años con esos chicos en su casa, era muy probable que estuviera esperando o a Sirius Black, o a James Potter.

-Hola joven Hufflepuff- La voz aguda y pomposa del retrato sobresalto a Ann, que se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Hola Dama- Ann no conocía el nombre de la mujer pintada, pero esta, alagada de que no la llamasen "gorda2 no se molestó en corregirla.

-¿A quién esperas tan nerviosa?

A Annie no le gusto la indiscreción del retrato, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer y no le quiso responder. El retrato, ofendida ante el silencio de la pequeña rubia se cruzó de brazos y la dejó en paz, sin molestarse siquiera a comprender los motivos del silencio de la estudiante.

_Dentro de la sala…_

-¡Esto es desesperante! ¡Vamos a hacer algo!- Sirius estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-No tenemos que hacer nada- Dijo James, mas hablando para sí mismo que ha Sirius- Solo queda esperar- Y tras eso se dispuso a garabatear en un pergamino.

-¿¡Cómo que nada?!- Sirius estaba muy aburrido, desde hacía dos días, James estaba muy raro, y ayer por la tarde se la había unido Remus- ¡Gastemos alguna broma! ¡Los Slytherins se deben estar hasta relajando ante nuestra pasividad! ¡Los veo pasearse por las zonas cercanas a nuestra sala común incluso!

El joven de ojos grises iba a seguir gritando y comportándose de forma infantil, pero una voz firme lo interrumpió- Sirius Orión Black, relájate, estoy… ocupado trabajando, investigando, averiguando ¡da igual! Pero de todas maneras necesito silencio. Si te aburres sal a merodear un poco, o a volar en escoba, o cualquier otra cosa, pero silencio.

-Vale, de acuerdo, me voy, pero que sepáis que estoy muy decepcionado- Y tras eso cogió su túnica de lana y con paso firme se dispuso a salir.

No tenía muy claro que hacer una vez fuera, lo cierto es que no le apetecía volar con el frío, pero dentro de dos días sería partido y Cornamenta no iba a jugar. Estaba distraído pensando que hacer cuando de bruces y apenas habiendo salido de la sala común, se choca contra alguien.

-Lo siento- Escucha a una vocecilla suave y tímida. Proviene de Ann Jones, la amiga de Evans y su prima, la que tenía que cumplir el castigo con Colagusano.

-No pasa nada- Responde él chico amablemente. La rubia siempre le había caído bien; indiferente, pues nunca había hablado, pero bien- ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Esperar a Evans? He de decirte que no está aquí.

-No- Negó mientras levantaba la mirada. Sirius se sorprendió del color dorado y cálido de sus ojos- Lo cierto es que te buscaba a ti- Y un lindo sonrojo cubrió las claras mejillas de Annie.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- Sirius se encontraba extrañado.

-Bueno… Esto…- La joven pareció dudar- Ninguna de mis amigas me puede ayudar, están ocupadas, y tengo problemas con transformaciones, pensé que me podrías ayudar- Lo pareció meditar un momento pero al final completó- Dicen que eres muy bueno.

- Soy muy bueno- Sirius jamás negaba un alago- Y claro que te ayudaré- Lo cierto es que el Gryffindor veía en la inoportuna compañía su oportunidad de hacer algo, además, la chica le agradaba, era realmente simpática y adorable.

Tras eso, corrió dentro para coger las cosas necesarias, mientras fuera, Ann estaba sorprendida de haber tenido la suficiente valentía para pedirle ayuda y que él hubiera aceptado. La chica sonrió orgullosa mientras la Señora Gorda, testigo del suceso, la miraba divertida.

-Enhorabuena muchacha- Ann, una vez más, saltó sobresaltada ante la mujer, y esta, divertida rió a carcajadas- Así no duraras dos días con el ciclón Black, créeme, lo llevo viendo desde hace seis años.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- Fue la respuesta de esta, que feliz, no le molestaba la mirada burlesca del retrato.

-Ya estoy de vuelta- Sirius volvió tras unos minutos y Ann sonrió feliz. _Por fin no soy invisible, yo también merezco una mirada…_

-Black, me temo que no he cogido mis cosas- Y otra vez estaba roja como un tomate- No estaba segura de si aceptarías a ayudarme.

-Sin problemas, y puedes llamarme Sirius.

Y los dos se dirigieron tranquilamente a la habitación de preceptos de Lily. Al principio, estuvieron en un silencio denso e incomodo; desesperada, Ann comento una cosa de pasadas y pronto se sorprendió por lo fácil que era conversar con el Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, un retrato de Lord Marcus de Conserveverè, Ann se sonrojó una vez más, y con voz tímida la dijo al hombre del retrato:

-¡Oh mi Lord! ¡Tendría la amabilidad de dejarnos pasar!

-Claro Madame Jones- Le respondió el retrato con una reverencia- Y al caballero si gusta, también.

Una vez dentro, Sirius rompió a carcajadas, mientras que Ann, muerta de vergüenza, corría a taparse la cara con la almohada de su cama- ¡No te rías de mi!- Suplicó más que pidió.

-No es de ti Ann- Aclaró Sirius todavía con lágrimas en los ojos- Una pregunta ¿mi prima duerme aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Y eso lo tenéis que decir siempre para entrar?

-Sí.

-Entonces ten por seguro que no es de ti de quien me rio- Y tras eso se tuvo que sentar en una cama para no rodar por los suelos. El joven Black se imaginaba a la fría de su prima teniendo que decir eso cada vez que entraba.

-¡Qué manía tenéis todos con Sophie! ¡No es como todos piensan!

-Lo sé- Y esto último lo dijo muy serio- Soy su primo, la conozco, o al menos creía conocerla- Y bajo la cabeza cabizbajo.

-¡No es eso!- Dijo rápidamente Ann, odiando verle tan triste- Es solo que lo ha pasado muy mal, desde tercero…- Y se tapó la boca corriendo al ver que había hablado demasiado.

-¿Qué pasó en tercer curso?- Sirius estaba preocupado y desesperado por saber que había sido eso que los había separado. Pero Ann negó con la cabeza, no debía decir nada, era el secreto de su amiga- Dímelo por favor- Y el Gryffindor puso esa mirada con la que todas sus conquistas cedían, mas Ann no podía ceder, no debía, no lo haría.

-Sirius por favor- Suplico con la voz rota- No hablemos de Sophie, has venido a ayudarme con transformaciones, por favor.

-Vale- Cedió desanimado. Por primera vez separó la mirada de la dorada de la chica y sonrió amargo al reconocer la cama de su prima, negra, en una esquina de la sala.

Pasaron una agradable tarde, después de mucho tiempo, Sirius se podía sentir comodo con una chica sin sentirse acosado, pues parecía que cuando Ann jones le había llamado pidiendo ayuda, era solo ayuda la que necesitaba. Gran parte del tiempo lo paso enseñando a la chica movimientos de muñeca, pues esta, agitaba con mucha suavidad la varita y el instrumento muchas veces no detectaba el movimiento. Cuando se pusieron con la parte teórica, Sirius Black se llevo una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida.

-¡Yo conozco tu letra!- Dijo cuando vio los trazos pequeños y desorganizados de la chica, que se había extrañado mucho con sus palabras- ¿No habrás perdido por casualidad una hoja de un trabajo de pociones?

-Sí- Ann bajo sombría la mirada al recordar el porqué había perdido ese pergamino de trabajo.

-Toma- Sirius le entrego su fragmento de trabajo de entre un gran rollo de pergamino, y es que no se había molestado mucho en clasificar las cosas necesarias para trabajar con Jones.

-Gracias- La voz de Ann era sombría, en su mente, los gemidos y ruidos de la pareja volvieron frescos como si hubiera sido ayer cuando los escuchó. Le dolía el corazón pensar en aquello, pensar en Sirius de esa manera; él, que se había comportado amable y divertido con ella, tenía líos con la mitad del alumnado femenino.

-¿Te pasa algo Annie?- Y a Ann le dolió el apelativo cariñoso que usó con ella. ¡Claro que dolía! ¡Solo era una pobre y pequeña chica enamorada del mago mas apuesto de la escuela!

Pero decidió sincerarse, pues si quería algo con él a la larga, debía ser honesta- Perdí ese pergamino porque te escuché- Al principio el joven Gryffindor no comprendió a que se refería- Yo iba camino de encontrarme con una amiga cuando os escuché a ti y a otra chica más, no sé quien era- Se encogió, triste, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- De la impresión se me debió caer.

Sirius se sentía muy culpable. Ann era una chica estupenda, graciosa, amable, sincera, y un poco tímida; sentía que ella era su primera amiga y odiaba verla así, tan cohibida.

En un impulso que no midió, se acercó a ella, con ternura y mucho cariño la envolvió entre sus brazos. Sintió como ella se sobresaltaba ante el íntimo contacto, pero debía saber que él la apreciaba, la apreciaba mucho.

Ann se sentía en el limbo, estaba volando entre nubes de su perfume, ese perfume almizclado que la había tenido medio atontada durante toda la tarde. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de la tela de su ropa, su respiración fuerte chocando contra su nuca, sintió las pequeñas cosquillas que su pelo oscuro le hacía en la mejilla, las tranquilizadoras caricias que le hacía en su mano con su pulgar. _Sintió que estaba en casa_.

Sirius sintió como Ann se fue relajando poco a poco. Le hizo mucha gracia la forma en la que se tensó ante su abrazo, le parecía encantador. Lentamente y sin sentir oposición por ella, la fue sentando en su regazo, hasta tenerla sentada en sus piernas y recostada en su pecho. Noto que aunque estaba relajada, su pulso estaba acelerado. _No debe estar acostumbrada a esta cercanía con un chico, es muy inocente, se le nota en la mirada._ No fue un pensamiento hecho a mala intención, le parecía encantador y adorable. Cuando noto que su pulso también se había relajado por fin habló.

-Lo siento- Su voz apenas fue un susurro, no necesitaba más volumen- No debiste escuchar eso, no lo merecías- Separó un brazo y acarició su lacio y rubio cabello, que a la luz de la chimenea de la sala tenía una tonalidad muy parecida a la miel, pero que en los pasillos era más bien una cascada de oro liquido.

-No pasa nada- Tras haber pasado por aquello, Ann se sentía incapaz de enfadarse con él- Tú no me conocías, no tenías ni tienes ningún compromiso conmigo.

-¡Claro que tengo un compromiso contigo!- La contradijo- Eres mi amiga, o al menos yo te considero mi amiga, y no merecías haber escuchado eso, es una falta de respeto ante ti.

-Gracias- Tras eso, y no sin un gran esfuerzo, Ann se separo del abrazo de Sirius y se dispuso a seguir trabajando- Por cierto, me alegra haber recuperado la hoja. Me pongo mala solo de pensar en tener que repetirla.

Media hora después Sirius se fue, pues ya era muy tarde y él JAMÁS se perdía una cena. Bajaron juntos y se despidieron antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Ann se encontraba en una nube y Sirius bastante satisfecho.

Se podía decir que había sido una buena tarde.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


	10. Gryffindor-Ravenclaw

**10 Gryffindor-Ravenclaw**

Era sábado, concretamente el día del partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Todo el catillo estaba vibrando de emoción ante la expectativa.

No era el primer partido del año, el campo se había estrenado hacía tres semanas con Slytherin y Hufflepuff, pero si era el más esperado. El año pasado, tras una impresionante temporada, Gryffindor ganó la copa de la casa con tan solo 30 puntos de diferencia respecto a Ravenclaw, Slytherin quedó tercero pues el ingente número de faltas cometidas les cobro factura, y Hufflepuff quedó último con 60 puntos de diferencia respecto a Slytherin.

El hecho de que este año apenas hubiera cambios en los cuatro equipos y que James Potter, con diferencia el mejor jugador de la escuela, no participara no hacía más que avivar las ganas y las ansias.

_Por la mañana en la habitación de los merodeadores…_

-¡No!- Protestó James mientras con tristeza dejaba a un lado su uniforme de buscador y se ponía el negro normal de la escuela- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡Debería estar en el campo jugando, apoyando a mi equipo! ¡No castigado por una pequeña e inofensiva broma!

-¡Cornamenta!- Dijo Sirius enfadado- Deja de molestar.

-James, llevas desde que te has levantado lamentándote y gritando- Remus intentaba ser diplomático pues si él no lo era, sus compañeros menos- Porque nos produzcas dolor de cabeza Dumbledore no va a quitarte el castigo a ti y a Abbado- Remus tuvo especial cuidado en no decir "Charlie" en vez de "Abbado"

-Lo cierto es que Dumbly ha sido cruel al castigar a Cornamenta hoy- Dijo Sirius mientras con desgana salía de la cama, asumiendo que aun siendo sábado, no dormiría.

Una vez vestido, James se fue con desgana al comedor, su labor empezaba a las doce en punto y tenía que desayunar.

_En la habitación de las chicas…_

-¡Hoy es el partido!- Charlie, literalmente estaba saltando de alegría en la cama. Los muelles chirriaban ruidosamente ante el esfuerzo.

Ann, como todos los días, salió con dificultad del capullo de mantas en el que se enredaba todas las noches- Charlie, eres cruel ¡Es sábado! ¡Me quedan muchas horas de sueño por delante y me has despertado!

-Lo siento- Dijo la italiana sin sentirlo de verdad- Pero comprende Annie que hoy será el día en que Ravenclaw vencerá a Gryffindor.

-Tienes suerte de que a mí no me guste el quidditch, sino me sentiría ofendida- Se rio Lily, todavía en pijama y camino del baño- Por cierto ¿Sophie ya se ha ido?

-Sí, esta noche, dudaba de ser capaz de aguantar un día más sin… reponer energías- Fue Ann quien respondió- La ayudé a irse sin sospechas. Por cierto, la cuartada es que se ha quedado dormida, dijo que para la hora de comer ya estaría de vuelta.

-Vale- Charlie desde dentro de su armario y Lily desde el baño respondieron a coro.

Charlotte y James se encontraban bastante dentro del Bosque Prohibido, tenían que recoger un extraño mineral con un nombre tan raro que ninguno de los dos se molestó en aprender. Y eso que Charlie era Ravenclaw.

-Yo no me meto dentro del riachuelo, Potter- Afirmó rotunda Charlie al calcular la temperatura del agua.

-Abbado nos tenemos que meter los dos- James se negaba a mojarse el solo- Nos han castigado a los dos.

-No.

-Sí.

-No

-Abbado, me puedo pasar así todo el día

-Yo también Potter- Charlie se mantenía firme en su decisión de no mojarse- Te recuerdo que tengo siete hermanos, eso te da mucho entreno en este tipo de disputas.

-Y yo que tengo a Canuto- James estaba viendo esto como algo personal _¡Abbado se baña como que me llamo Potter!_- Eso, **SÍ** cuenta.

-Te lo plantearé de esta manera Potter- Habló Charlie muy lentamente, como si fuera tonto o retrasado- Yo. No. Me. Voy. A. Mojar.

-Eso lo veremos.

James le hizo un placaje a Charlie, queriéndola tirar y empapar completamente; lo que el joven Gryffindor no se esperó fue que Charlie se agarró a él con tanta fuerza con sus brazos y piernas que los dos por inercia se cayeron.

-¡POTTER!- Gritó Charlie- ¡ESTA AGUA ESTÁ CONGELADA!

-Deja de quejarte y busca el maldito mineral de maldito nombre- James, en cuanto la Ravenclaw se soltó se puso a buscar entre los cantos del riachuelo.

El mineral de nombre impronunciable se mostraba con el aspecto de pequeños guijarros violetas.

Tras un rato de riñas, al final los dos acabaron jugando en el agua como críos, seguía estado igual de fría, pero entre salpicaduras y risas, no importaba tanto.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

A Charlie le castañeaban los dientes, le chorreaba el pelo y tenía los labios morados. James Potter, a su lado, no se encontraba en una situación mejor.

-¡Charlie!- Exclamó Sophie al verla. Acababa de volver de "reponer fuerzas", y lo cierto es que tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Sus ojeras no estaban tan marcadas, su piel había abandonado esa textura cetrina y hasta sus ojos eran más vivaces y alegres.

-Hola Soph- A la pobre italiana le castañeaban los dientes tanto que apenas podía hablar.

-¡Estas empapada!- Con un movimiento grácil de varita Charlie estuvo seca, por el contrario, James seguía empapado, cosa que lo enfureció.

-¡Prewett!- La llamó, tan desagradable y ofensivo como pudo- ¿No me vas a secar a mi?

-¿Por qué te secaría?- Respondió con un tono incluso peor que el del Gryffindor- Además, me encanta verte así, muestra tu verdadera naturaleza: Un gatito débil y mojado que lanza estúpidos maullidos para ocultar lo que es en realidad, el más pequeño de los felinos.

-¡Como te atreves!- James sacó a una velocidad increíble su varita, dispuesto a lanzarle la peor de las maldiciones, pero en menos de un parpadeo tenía la varita de la Slytherin clavada en su nuez.

-Cuidado gatito- Susurró- Esta serpiente tiene colmillos, colmillos con veneno- Luego, con lentitud se acercó a su oído y susurrando como solo los Slytherins saben hacer añadió- Colmillos venenosos que desea utilizar.

Tras eso se separó de él. Cogió a su amiga del brazo y jaló de ella; Charlie le dedicaba miradas de preocupación, con James Potter su amiga se descontrolaba y mostraba su verdadera naturaleza.

Justó cuando el Gryffindor iba a perderlas de vista, Sophie agitó la varita y James estuvo completamente seco.

-¡De nada!- Y desapareció.

-¡Hola Remus!- Charlie saltó a los brazos del licántropo en cuanto lo vio.

-Hola Charlie- Se rio este- Que efusividad.

-Es solo que… después de tener que aguantar a James Potter durante toda la mañana ha hecho que… valore muuucho más tu paciencia.

-Gracias, que Black no se entere.

-¿Cómo ha ido el partido?- Preguntó Charlie. Remus sonrió divertido, pues hacía tiempo que esperaba esa pregunta.

-Con toda mi pena…- Dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón- Gryffindor ha perdido 180 a 50 puntos.

-¡Así me gusta!- Charlie dio un brinco y luego una vuelta sobre sí misma- ¡Ese es mi equipo!

-Charlie- Toco cariñoso Remus su hombro- Te recuerdo que soy Gryffindor.

-Ups, lo siento, es que como Lily no se siente ofendida pues le da igual… y tu eres tan listo que a veces pareces Ravenclaw… Se me olvida.

-No pasa nada, lo que sí es una lástima es que te lo perdieras, Ravenclaw jugó de maravilla, y Gryffindor sin ser eclipsado por James, también.

_La literatura no es el mayor de los tesoros… Son las emociones y pensamientos del escritor y las desatas en los lectores las verdaderas reliquias…_


End file.
